Sparkling Pink
by jesusfreakfairy
Summary: [post SPD] SydxSky and BridgexZ Just when the rangers think they can relax, a new threat emerges with only 1 target in mind. Will the rangers be forced to discover that love alone is ever enough?
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Power Rangers, or anything to do with them. I don't even own any models like Veronica Moose

**AN: **Post Endings ) Syd and Sky couple, because we all know that truly they are a couple, no matter what happened on the show! Please review…it makes me smile, so let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

"You so like him."

"I do not!"

"Oh come on Z, I've seen you giving Bridge your flirty looks when you think we're not watching!" retorted Syd, pulling the last few rollers out of her blonde curly hair.

Z blushed and gasped. "I do NOT like him!"

"Sure."

"And anyways, what about you and certain ex-blue ranger?"

"What about us?" questioned Syd innocently, "we're childhood friends."

"Oh right, so that's all you are."

"Yes, that's all!"

"But you're OK with that?"

"Yup."

"Liar!" Z accused playfully.

Syd rolled her eyes, threw the remaining rollers onto her bed and headed towards the door. "Whatever."

"Hey Syd," teased Z, "you know if you and Sky got married, you'd be Mrs Sydney Tate? Sounds quite good to me…" She laughed at Syd's blush as the two headed over to the rec room, where they found Bridge standing on his head eating buttery toast and Jack sprawled on the sofa, drinking coffee, having returned temporarily to SPD the week before.

"What are you two laughing so much about?" grumbled Jack, "its 6am!" He sleepily rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his black dreds.

"You've been away from SPD too long Jack," laughed Z, "it's not that early!" She winked in Syd's direction, "besides, Syd and I were having a most interesting conversation..."

"It was nothing," answered Syd firmly, grabbing an apple and sitting on a beanbag, smoothing her grey and pink SPD uniform as she did so.

"Oh come on Syd, it was hardly nothing!" exclaimed Z, "we were just planning Syd and Sky's wedding!" she grinned wickedly and sat down next to Jack, who was now choking on his coffee. Bridge came over and joined the group, just missing the half eaten apple that flew at Z's head.

"WHAT?!" coughed Jack, "I've not been away THAT long have I?!"

"Ignore her," glared Syd, "she's out of her mind. I've known the guy since I was 2 and he was 4. He's like my brother, and like most brothers, Sky is a complete jerk."

"Thanks," called Sky as he entered into the rec room and sat down next to Syd. "You're pretty jerky too, you know."

Syd blushed bright red at having been overheard, before deciding to take offence at his comment. "What do you mean, I'm jerky?! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!"

"What, a prissy princess like you?"

"How dare you!" cried Syd, outraged, "it's thanks to me your mum even LET you go to SPD. Don't forget it. Sometimes, I wish your Mum had never met my Mum at that stupid playgroup."

"Likewise…I would have been spared many years of torture."

"Torture?!"

"Yes, torture. There's no need to be such a parrot Syd."

"Well at least I don't give up on anything because of what people think!"

"You don't want to go there Sydney," growled Sky.

"Try me Schuler."

"You'll regret it…"

"Oh no, you'll be the one who regrets provoking me into telling our fellow team mates about the ballet classes you enjoyed so much." Syd smirked triumphantly at Sky's open mouthed, 'you-wouldn't-dare' expression, settling back on the bean bag to watch her friends reactions.

"B-ballet?!" spluttered Z, open mouthed.

"Do you mean like actual ballet? As in pink-satin-shoes-and-tutu's ballet? Because there's nothing wrong with that, if that's what you mean, but stereotypically…" rambled Bridge.

"Oh yes," grinned Syd, "pink tutus and everything." She smiled cheekily at Sky's ashen face, before jumping up and heading over to the replicator to get something to eat, leaving Jack, Bridge and Z staring at Sky in shock.

"You…did…Ballet?!" asked Jack incredously, "in a pink tutu?" seeing Sky's glare, Jack tried hard to keep a straight face. He caught Z's eye, however, and try as he might, he couldn't keep the chuckles from escaping. Soon he, Bridge and Z were clutching their sides laughing. Syd returned with a bowl of popcorn which she placed on the table before folding her arms and grinning triumphantly at Sky.

"It was for one week," he muttered darkly.

"But you loved it!" Syd taunted softly. "The only reason you stopped was because you cared too much what your friends thought."

CADET DREW TO THE COMMAND CENTRE PLEASE came Commander Cruger's voice over the intercom. Syd flashed one last winning smile at Sky, turned on her heel and bounced off, blonde curls flying out behind her.

As Syd entered the Command Centre, she was surprised to see that its only occupants were Commander Cruger and another man, whom the commander was talking to. Syd's face lit up with joy when she recognised who the man was.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, running over and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey baby," Kyle Drew whispered, kissing the top of his daughter's head and holding her tight as if he couldn't bear to let go. Syd drew back and studied his face with puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned at the tearful expression on her father's face. Something was seriously wrong, and she knew it. "What's wrong?" she asked more urgently. Kyle looked to the commander for support.

"Sydney," Cruger began softly, the expression on his big blue face one of pity and sadness, "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

"What's happened?" urged Syd, fast becoming hysterical as the sinking feeling engulfed her stomach.

"I'm afraid…I'm so sorry…but…it's your mother Syd…she…she…" said Kyle hoarsely, before swallowing, taking a breath and trying again, "she died this morning."

Syd gasped and sunk to her knees, her eyes welling up and clouding her vision. It couldn't be true…

"I'm so sorry," muttered Commander Cruger, "truly I am. Your mother was a great woman…" he trailed off, placing his paw on Syd's shaking shoulder as she sobbed. He glanced briefly at Kyle Drew and noted how broken and alone the man look, how devastated he must be.

"I…I never got to say goodbye!" Syd gasped, her tears increasing, flowing freely down her cheeks, taking a track of mascara with them. "Last night," she cried, "on the phone, we fought, and…and…I never said I was sorry and now it's too late!" With a heart-rendering sob, Syd jumped to her feet and ran out of the Command Centre. Her father went to run after her, but Cruger gently restrained him.

"I think it's best if we leave her be for the minute," he stated, "she needs time to think this through."

"I guess you're right," sighed her father, wiping away the stray tears that lined his cheeks.

Syd rand wildly through the corridors, tears streaming down her face, unaware or not caring where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was slamming into someone who was trying to block her way. Syd didn't care. She hardly noticed who it was – the only thing she wanted was to run. To run and try and escape the pain she was feeling, the pain that was numbing her heart and mind. She didn't want to stop and listen – that meant accepting the truth. Her mother was gone. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Watch where you're going," the cool voice snapped her from her reverie.

"Let me go Sky," Syd all but growled, hiding her face so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Rule 107.3; there is to be no running in the corridors," Sky quoted smugly, "I should report you to the Commander. It would be sweet revenge."

"I highly doubt the commander would care at the moment," Syd muttered darkly.

"Oh why? Has he finally thrown you off the team?" Mentally, Sky kicked himself, 'Shut up mouth, shut up!' But it was too late. Syd lost it.

"SHUT UP SCHULER!!!" she screamed, "you have no idea, NO IDEA! Just GET LOST!" In a blind rage, Syd swung wildly and punched Sky right on the eye. He was too stunned at Syd's outburst to react and was sent careening into the wall behind. The impact immediately calmed Syd, and she stared in shock at where Sky was slumped against the wall.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered, horrified. She turned and fled to the safety of her room.

Sky stared after her, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Cadet Tate?" Sky jumped up when her heard the familiar growl of the Commander.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yes Sir!" Cruger stepped aside and let Sky go ahead of him into the nearby training room. Sky stood nervously at the far end, unsure of why Commander Cruger wished to speak to him.

"It appears to me," Cruger began, "that you have already met Cadet Drew and seen her heightened emotional state." Instinctively, Sky moved his hand up to his fast bruising eye. "I also understand that she did not explain the reasons for her apparent distress?"

"No Sir."

"I'm afraid it is to do with your family friend Clare Drew."

Sky frowned, "Syd's mother?"

"Indeed. I'm afraid that she was found dead this morning."

Sky gasped, his mouth dropping open as he stared at the Commander in disbelief. "S-sir?" He stuttered.

"I'm afraid so, Cadet."

Oh no…that means… poor Syd! Sky thought, a tidal wave of guilt crashing over him as he thought about their last encounter. She was right…he really could be a jerk. How could he not have seen that she was so upset? How could he have been so rude to her? Why couldn't he be nice to her, tell her how much she really meant to him instead of just cutting her down? Shaking his head to try and clear his mind, Sky tried hard to regain some of his professionalism. "Is there anything else I should know sir?"

"Yes Sky," Cruger sighed and rubbed his head with his paw. "I've not yet told Syd this, but it appears that Clare's death was not by natural means." Again, Sky's jaw dropped. "It gets worse," Cruger continued grimly, "It appears there was alien involvement."

**AN: **well there we go! Chapter 1…please review and let me know what you like, and how I can do better! Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions for a better title, please let me know again, because I'm not happy with this one and it was the best I could come up with at the time…so yeah! Please leave me some love! D


	2. Pain and Grief

**Disclaimer: **still own nothing ( one day… but for now, please don't sue!

**Timeline: **Post endings, but Jack is back so they're back to normal colours!

**AN: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And I only just got this written up in time like I promised Blue Eyed Dragon Girl…I spent all afternoon writing this chapter!!! So yeah… enjoy and please review! They make me want to update more!

Chapter 2

Even the corridors seemed to be sad, thought Sky as he strode purposefully towards the room that Syd and Z shared. He had to apologise – he'd been out of line. By now, the Commander would have relayed the shocking news to Jack, Bride and Z, and Sky wanted to get to Syd first – just as she had done for him all those years ago.

You could hear Syd's sobs from the far end of the corridor, and it made Sky's heart feel as though it were breaking. He had to resist the desperate urge in his mind to run the rest of the way to her room – that was if she would even see him. And he still didn't have a clue as to what he was going to say to her.

Syd lay on her bed curled in a foetal position, clutching her worn, cuddly peanuts tightly to her chest. The bed literally shook with her sobs – both peanuts and the pillow were drenched in her tears. She couldn't get her head clear enough to process the tumbling emotions that were numbing her brain. She just couldn't believe it…her Mother…dead…! And from the way Cruger said it, Syd assumed there was something more. As SPD's pink ranger, she had a fairly good idea of what that "something more" was. The pain crushing Syd was almost intolerable – and there was only one person Syd could think of that could make her feel better, and that just happened to be the one person she'd just punched.

Syd groaned between her sobs. How could she have been so stupid? Z was definitely wrong, there would never be a wedding…in fact, he was probably sitting laughing at her. Syd curled up tighter, trying to shake the thoughts from her head…Sky wasn't like that and she knew it. She sniffled, curled up tighter, buried her head in peanuts ears and cried harder.

At the mechanical hiss of the doors, Syd groaned. Didn't they understand that she just wanted to be alone?

"Go Away!" She growled.

"Syd?" the person ventured.

"Sky…please…if you've come to make fun of me and laugh…"

"I wouldn't –"

"Well it's all you've done recently!" she answered hotly, tears burning as she thought of his comments earlier.

Sky closed his eyes briefly and breathed deeply to calm himself. "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk," he took a couple of steps towards the bed, "and I know you must hate me… but I'm truly sorry. And I'm so sorry about…about…" Syd was startled to hear his voice crack. She looked up in surprise to see his ocean blue eyes rimmed with red, and one tinged slightly black and blue. In her shock, she'd forgotten how close their families were… 'it must be just as hard for him,' she thought sadly.

"Sky…" she whispered hoarsely as fresh tears burst forth. Without thinking, Sky instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her petite frame, pulling her close. Syd flung her arms around his neck, lay her head on his shoulder and cried. Sky rocker gently, before adjusting his position so he sat on the bed leaning against the wall, pulling Syd onto his lap with her head on his shoulder, feeling slightly nostalgic as he did so.

_Flashback_

"_Aunty Emz, where's Sky?" asked 4-year-old Syd as she stood in the Tate's hall watching the two Mother's embrace. Her blonde hair was neatly parted into two pigtails, sitting softly on her pink and blue cotton summer dress. When Emily Tate crouched down beside her, Syd could see that her eyes were strangely watery. She guessed it was because of what had happened to Sky's Daddy that day._

"_Why don't you try his room sweetie?"_

_Syd smiled, "Okay," she leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry Aunty Emz, he'll be in Heaven with Jesus and his Angels." She beamed, then skipped away down the corridor._

_Syd poked her head cautiously around Sky's door and found him sitting on his bed against the wall, a battered and badly burnt red ranger helmet clutched tightly in his hands. She could see the pool of tears that rested on top, and her heart went out to her six-year-old best friend. He looked up to see her standing by the door, and almost smiled._

"_My Dad's…" he indicated, gently moving the helmet onto the table beside his bed as Syd made her way over. Without hesitating she crawled into his lap, threw her small arms around Sky's neck and held him close._

"_It's gonna be alright Sky…" she whispered in his ear as he began to shake._

_End Flashback_

"What are you thinking about?" Syd's question shook Sky from his thoughts. He looked down to see Syd's baby blue eyes staring at him – looking pained and tired. Her make up was long gone, her hair ruffled, her cheeks stained, her eyes slightly puffed – and Sky thought he'd never seen her looking more beautiful in all his life.

"I was just thinking about how we sat in this exact position when I found out about my Dad."

Syd sighed, "I guess we have more in common than anyone would have thought." When Sky broke eye contact, Syd felt her throat contract.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"About what?" Sky asked cautiously.

"It wasn't natural death was it? It was murder. Alien murder."

Sky couldn't bring himself to meet the pain in her eyes. Slowly, reluctantly, he nodded.

xoxoxoxox

"And so from ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" the minister's voice droned on as the funeral party watched the coffin being lowered into the grave. Syd and Ky;e Drew stood at the head, both dressed completely in black. Syd clutched a black silk hanky to her mouth, the French style netting from her hat covering her face. Like so many times in the week since she'd learnt the terrible news, Syd's shoulders were shaking, and her Father wasn't doing much better. His face looked worn and haggard, outlined by pain and grief. As Syd had chosen to remain at the Academy, Emily Tate had spent a lot of time with Kyle, looking after him and consoling him at the same time, having been through the same thing herself.

Sky stood to the left of the grave with his mother, Jack, Bridge, Z, Cruger, Kat and Boom. It pained Sky to see Syd like this – so broken and lost: she was normally so strong and cheery. Like most pink rangers, she was the heart of their team.

As the party began to disperse, Syd lingered alone, staring at where the coffin lay. Z nudged Sky.

"Go on," she whispered, "We'll see you later." She and the others crept away towards their vehicles. Sky was taken by surprise as Syd turned and ran into his arms, distraught, sobbing her heart out.

"Shhhh," she soothed, "It's OK," he rubbed small circles along her back and rested his chin on top of her head, hoping to calm her.

"No it's not!" Syd gasped, "it'll never be OK! Never! It's all my fault Sky! I'm the SPD pink ranger for goodness sake, and I couldn't even stop this from happening! If only I'd never joined SPD, then none of this would ever have happened! It's all my fault!" She tried to run, but Sky held her tight despite her struggles, until exhaustedly Syd collapsed against his chest. Sky took her by the shoulders once she'd calmed down and shook her slightly.

"Sydney, look at me. This is not you fault OK? It is NOT-your-fault! Your Mother was so proud of you for all you achieved and I', sure she died a hero. She was proud that you're the pink ranger, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. No matter what happened on the phone that night, your Mother still loves you, and would do anything to see you happy, OK?"

"Then why Sky?" Syd cried, "Why did _she_ have to be the one who was killed? Why not me?!"

"No-one know why she was killed Syd, but I know one thing for certain…none of us - especially me - can live without you."

Syd gulped and buried herself in Sky's arms – the one place, now the only place, that she felt safe.

xoxoxoxox

"What is their reaction?"

"You were right sire. As predicted, it has deepened their feelings towards each other, brought them closer together."

"Excellent. It shall make the pain all the greater."

"Shall I launch phase 2 sire?"

"No. Let them get a bit 'cosier' first."

"As you wish sire." The small alien turned and left the Chamber, leaving it's master in the darkness, staring at images of the once again blue and pink rangers.

xoxoxoxox

"If anything good comes out of this, it'll be that those two realise their feeling for each other," muttered Jack, as the entire group clambered into their vehicles.

"Give them time cadet," chuckled Cruger as he, Kat and Boom climbed into the first jeep. "Briefing meeting tomorrow morning at 9am," he added, receiving a customary "YES SIR!" and SPD salute from the B squad rangers.

Z and Bridge followed them in the second jeep with Syd and Sky in the back, and Jack brought up the rear on his motorbike. Night had long since fallen and New-tech city looked calm and peaceful beneath the stars. It wasn't long before Syd fell asleep, her heard resting on Sky's right shoulder, his arm around her shoulders ("to stop her falling" he'd said,)

"Poor thing," sighed Z, watching Syd in the rear view mirror whilst she drove, "she must be exhausted."

"It's been an emotional day - well week even," added Bridge, rubbing his temples to ward off the headache he could feel growing from all the conflicting emotions. Both he and Z noticed the way Sky was idly twirling Syd's golden curls around his fingers. It was such a simple, subconscious gesture, yet it conveyed so many of his hidden emotions. Bridge and Z smiled at each other.

As the vehicles pulled into the headquarters, Sky debated whether or not to wake Syd. He smiled down at her – she looked so peaceful whilst sleeping – something he knew she hadn't felt much since Clare Drew had died.

He decided against waking her, and instead gently slid his arms around her back and under her knees – gently lifting her. He ignored the sly smiles of his team mates and carried her Princess style into the building and all the way to her room. As he lay Syd gently down on her bed, he was surprised to see the number of photos of the two of them on her wall – he'd never noticed how many she had. As he stepped away from the bed, Sky found he missed having Syd in his arms…she'd been there most of the day. As an afterthought, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight Syd," he whispered.

xoxoxoxox

**AN:** Phew, what an emotional chapter! Sorry about that…blows nose hehe! Had some positive feedback about the title, so I think that's gonna stay…and yeah, ideas and suggestions are always welcome, I do take them into account, bare with me and you will see them slotted in!!! Please review! It really does make me more determined to get this written! It will be a couple of weeks until my next update, as I have exams! xxx


	3. New threat?

**Disclaimer: **seriously…if I owned PR would I be posting stuff here? PR would be VERY much more couply if I was in charge…cute fluffy stuff rocks )

**AN: **hallo all! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews it makes me happier than…a big happy thing? Hehe! So…I had originally planned for this chapter to be longer but I felt I'd gone long enough without posting…so its been split into two! Enjoy, and review please! Xox

Chapter 3

At 9am the next morning, Sky, Bridge, Z, Jack, Kat and the Commander all stood to attention in the Command Centre for the briefing meeting. It was a very solemn group – they all knew what was coming: the answer to the question that had plagued their minds for the last week – "Why?"

Cruger surveyed his B Squad: Z looked extremely tired as if she hadn't slept at all, Bridge was busy trying to combat the depression that was radiating from everyone, Jack was fidgety because of the tension whilst Sky was forcing himself to remain cold and unfeeling - the only way he knew how to cope. Cruger was almost glad Syd was not present – this would be toughest on her.

"Good morning cadets," he began, "I'm sure you are all aware of the reason I have called this briefing meeting/. Kat and I have…"

"Sorry I'm late sir," a quiet voice interrupted as the doors slip open, allowing Syd to move briskly to stand next to Sky at the end of the line. Cruger watched her with admiration – her bravery was inspiring. He smiled to himself as Sky reached out and took her hand as a gesture of support and was rewarded with a small smile before both returned their attention to the Commander.

"Welcome Cadet Drew," he continued, "Your presence is most appreciated. I was just informing the others that Kat and I have managed to gather some information on this new threat."

"_New_ threat sir?" queried Jack.

"I'm afraid so," said Kat, taking over, "it appears that this is an entirely new enemy."

"That's even worse than a Grumm backlash," muttered Syd, gripping Sky's hand.

"Indeed," sighed Kat, pressing a few keys so that a hologram screen appeared in the centre of the desk. "All we are certain of is a very basic collection of information: the attacker must be the size of an average human but with several tendrils each containing 6 to 8 sharp nail-like spikes…" she trailed off, uncertain of how to continue.

"And that was the cause of death – the tendrils around her neck." Said Syd bitterly, feeling only a harsh emptiness – it was almost as if her body had become accustomed to the pain, making it far easier to deal with. Z gasped in horror as the following uncomfortable silence confirmed Syd's statement.

"I'm sorry. It also appears," continued Cruger after a pause, "that the death was not without confrontation. A page from an address book was found clutched tightly in Mrs Drew's hand, suggesting that she was trying to withhold the information from her attacker."

"Whose details, sir?" blurted Bridge, unable to bear the tension.

"Syd and Sky's," answered Kat grimly as the data cleared from the screen. A deep frown appeared on each of the male ranger's faces, and the entire team subconsciously moved closer together.

"Just be on alert rangers," warned Cruger gently, gesturing for the, to leave.

xoxoxox

In the secretive darkness of his lair, a lone figure sat staring at the wall of photographs. A greedy smile spread over his face as he regarded the timeline of a life right before his eyes: the time was almost right.

His black eyes stroked over the warm smile, luscious blonde hair and aqua blue eyes that occupied almost all the photos.

"Soon we shall meet," he muttered, "Soon you will be mine."

He raised himself from his throne and shouted into the darkness, "Clackson! Launch stage 1 of the attack!" he commanded his henchman. The small green alien bowed deeply before proceeding to activate a few controls.

"Yes sir!" he rasped.

xoxoxox

"Here," said Bridge gently, handing Z a cup of coffee as he sat down beside her in the rec. room. She looked exhausted, with big black rings being the major indication of a sleepless night.

"Oh, thanks Bridge," Z smiled gratefully, rubbing her eyes as she accepted the steaming mug. Bridge desperately fought the urge to put his arms around her – even though she looked like she needed it…but then they might spill the coffee and that would cause problems and what if she didn't want a hug…Bridge's mind rambled on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, forcing his mind to stay focused. "You look as though you've hardly slept."

"It's because I haven't. Syd kept me up all night," Z yawned. Syd was currently out for lunch with her Father, and with Jack busy training some of the D squad cadets, the three remaining rangers were killing time.

"Syd?" asked Sky, frowning in concern as he too made his way to the seats, "Why?"

Z sighed, "She kept screaming and crying in her sleep and wouldn't wake up – poor Syd must have been having nightmares or something…I just felt so helpless…" Bridge gave in and put a comforting arm around her and Z lay her head on his shoulder. Sky frowned at the news; Syd hadn't said anything about a nightmare, that was another thing that she shouldn't have to go through.

Just at that minuet, alarms blared and the emergency lights flashed, causing the three rangers to rush to the command centre.

"REPORT!" yelled Cruger, making his way to where Kat was typing furiously.

"The city is under attack by a large group of unidentified aliens," Kat informed.

"Let me see," instructed Cruger as Kat brought up the images of the attack. A group of 20 or so wine coloured creatures the size of Krybots were reeking havoc, their bodies covered with sharp spikes and each with powerful blasts shooting from their clasped hands.

"What _ARE _they?" asked Z incredulously as Jack rushed into the room.

"Quincecons," answered Cruger darkly.

"You've seen them before sir?" queried Sky, his attitude now strictly professional.

"Yes cadets. But not since the days of the original SPD rangers. Now go!"

"What about Syd?" asked Sky, lingering.

"I'll call her," Kat said as she got up briskly.

"Right," nodded Jack, "SPD…EMERGENCY!"

xoxoxox

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Kyle and Syd were enjoying themselves over lunch.

"…and then, because he was panicking, the whole thing of flour blew up in Bridge's face!" laughed Syd as she finished her tale, smiling triumphantly as her Father laughed – it was good to see him relaxed and happy again, even if only for a brief moment.

And a brief moment it was – for as the waiter cleared away their plates, Kyle suddenly became serious.

"Syd honey," he began nervously, "you see that night, when you were on the phone to…to your Mother…" he paused to calm himself, "what…what did you two argue about?" Syd sighed…she'd known this was coming.

"I don't know really. One minute we were fine and chatting happily, the next she was desperately trying to set me up with someone. I don't even know why, I mean, its never bothered her before. The conversation just got out of hand and it became an argument – I felt like she was telling me that I couldn't look after myself and I needed a guy to protect me. She didn't deny it…I said a lot of stuff that I shouldn't have said, and I dunno. Maybe she was just trying to protect me…"

"Honey, maybe…" Kyle reached across and took her hand, "maybe she was right. I mean, you are only a young girl. What about the Lanson's boy, Nate? Or Chris Taners?"

Syd withdrew her hand and got up, offended. She pulled out her bleeping morpher at the same time, grateful for the interruption.

"I'm on my way," she answered in reply to Kat's call. She turned to her Father, "I can look after myself, I'm the pink ranger in case she'd forgotten," she stated coolly, "I am capable of organising my own love life thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us have cities to save."

With that, Syd turned and ran off towards the battle, leaving her Father alone with his head in his hands.

**AN: Dun dun duuuun! Cliffhanger! Sort of… anyways…review? Please? It motivates me to update, and yeah, suggestions are always welcome:D**


	4. Kropix

_**Disclaimer:** Nope nothing, maybe for Christmas though? Hint hint… If I owned PR then I'd make sure it was on English TV. Grrr._

_**AN:** Late again! Sorry! But yeah…so I'll probably get 1 more chapter after this up before Christmas, fingers crossed! And suggestions are always welcome…sorry if there's been too much mystery and so lots of confusion! And as always…please review! This chapter is dedicated to **Blue Eyed Dragon Girl **because she corrected me on the ballet :D_

Chapter 4

The battle was fiercely raging by the time Syd arrived. She was shocked to see each of her team-mates fighting off the surrounding creatures – each wine coloured, spiked body was moving quickly and efficiently, with power and agility to rival the rangers.

She immediately found herself head on with several of the things, their menacing spikes gleaming wickedly in the afternoon sunlight. Without thinking, Syd flipped away then threw a defensive punch at an oncoming monster and its spikes. She winced at the searing pain as the spikes sliced into her wrist.

"Morph and use your Blade Blaster Syd!" Z hollered, trying hard to reach her. Syd nodded in acknowledgement and whipped out her morpher.

"SPD…EMERGENCY!" she shouted, transforming in the pink ranger. She grabbed the blade blaster from its holster and fired it and the creatures, but soon found that the fresh injury inhibited her aim. She successfully took out the surrounding group, only to find them immediately replaced by more. They were doing more damage to her than she was to them. Syd flipped out of the way of a retaliating blast and crouched behind a tree, the impact of the explosion against the tree throwing her back, landing heavily on the ground.

"What on Earth do they want?!" yelled Jack angrily, dodging and diving, shooting like a cowboy. Bridge blasted the last of his bunch and he and Z hi-fived happily before diving back into action.

Sky frowned. The more creatures he shot, the more there seemed to be. And was it his imagination, or did there seem to be less around Bridge, Z and Jack?

"Jack," whispered Z, "why are they surrounding Syd and Sky?"

"I dunno," he growled, "but I bet it's got something to do with Clare's killer! Lets go!"

Sky battled his way through to Syd, allowing the others to take care of the creatures behind him. He could sense from afar that she was in trouble, and as he caught sight of Syd struggling to get up, he powered down and ran towards her. He threw up a bright blue force field against the oncoming group of Quincecons as he grabbed the de-morphed Syd and pulled her free from their blasts. He bent protectively over her as the shield shattered and its shards wiped out the rest of the creatures.

"What were they?" Syd whispered. Sky looked down at her and smiled sadly. She was so beautiful…he sat back and sighed. Now was not the time…he had to be _professional_.

"Quincecons," he sighed, helping her slowly to her feet, "from my Dad's days."

Syd's eyes widened, "How come they're back?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, guys!" called Jack as he, Bridge and Z ran over, having powered down as well. "Are you both OK?"

"Yeah," Syd smiled weakly. She stood leaning against Sky, her left arm around his neck and his right arm wrapped around her waist.

"Syd…" frowned Z, moving closer, "are you bleeding?" All eyes instantly moved to Syd as she sheepishly tried to hide her injured wrist. Sky gently pulled her arm up and frowned at the deep red stain on her sleeve. Syd hissed in pain as he lifted the sleeve to inspect the wound.

"It looks pretty deep," he surmised, "but you're lucky it missed the artery."

"One of those spikes?" asked Jack. Syd nodded. Before any more questions could be asked, an almighty crack resounded in the sky above them.

The rangers stared in horror as a large projection filled the sky – a gruesome image of haunting black eyes surrounded by metallic looking flesh, its mouth contorted into and evil grin. A few tufts of jet black hair stood on the top of its head, and four long octopus arms, metal but manoeuvrable, burst from the creature's neck. Each tendril was armed with deadly spikes, sharper than those of the Quincecons. Sky instinctively pulled Syd closer.

"Hello Rangers," it greeted menacingly. He took his time to make eye contact with each one, almost chilling their blood with a single stare. His seemingly empty eyes rested on Syd and Sky. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Alexander Tate's boy, all grown up. Mirloc did a good job in his destruction, didn't he?" The creature cackled evilly. Sky's face turned black with rage, but Syd beat him too it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled, furious that anyone could be so cruel and uncaring.

"Ah, Sydney Drew," Syd froze under the intensity of the monster's gaze, "just as beautiful as Clare."

"Don't you DARE say her name!" Syd spat, " you have NO RIGHT!"

"Come join me Sydney."

"Excuse me?!" She stared in shock.

"Come join me."

"Over my dead body!"

"Ah, so feisty, just like I expected. Your mother was wrong, you _shall_ join me. Until we meet again…" the creature grinned wickedly and faded from view. None of the rangers moved for what seemed like an eternity, each too stunned to react.

"Um…we should head back to base…" mumbled Bridge. The group nodded weakly and began to move off, save Sky.

"You will not win Kropix," he vowed, glaring angrily at where the projection had been, "never."

xoxoxoxox

Syd sat on the small wooden b ridge under the large willow tree in the park and stared at her reflection in the water below. She had a lot to think about…was she the target? So…was she putting everyone else in danger by being alive? Syd groaned – nothing made much sense! Why why why? What had that creature thing – 'Kropix' Cruger had said he was called – been on about? How did he know so much about her and Sky? Sky had said something about them being from his Father's days as an SPD ranger, but if so, how had they escaped? They weren't exactly easy to fight. She glanced at her well bandaged wrist and sighed. It was all too confusing. And then there was her Dad and the whole guy thing, and then on top of that, how she felt about Sky.

Syd had made up with her Dad, but he still wanted her to go out with someone. To make him happy, she'd agreed to one date. Just one. Saturday night, 8pm, Skylight restaurant. The guy: Niall Plankston, the son of her Dad's friend, a well known business man, and someone she had hated since the age of 5 when he had tried to drown her and Sky in Syd's paddling pool. And now she was going on a date with him. How ironic.

Syd turned sharply when she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled in relief when she saw that it was only Sky.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly, sitting down beside her.

"As good as can be expected," she murmured, leaning against his shoulder.

"You are incredible, you know that?" Syd's heart warmed at the compliment. She smiled cheekily up at him, "careful now, last time you said that, you ended up in a tutu!"

"It was a dare Syd…"

"No it wasn't!" she laughed, "you saw me performing my ballet and told me I was incredible. So I challenged you to join me, and you did!"

"And now I'm scarred for life!" he groaned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I still can't believe you wore the tutu…" Syd chuckled.

"I didn't have a choice," Sky muttered.

"Yes you did!"

"WHAT?!" Sky's eyes nearly popped out of his head in disbelief. Syd clutched her sides and bent over laughing.

"B-b-boys wear m-mainly b-black!" she stuttered through giggles, "almost no p-pink! And no tutus!" She laughed harder at the mortified expression on her childhood best friend's face. He growled and pushed her playfully, causing Syd to shriek as she fell into the water below. It was Sky's turn to laugh as she emerged, drenched and furious, wet blonde curls stuck to her face.

"SKY!" she whined. She grabbed his arm as he sat laughing at her and pulled him in too. They continued splashing and play fighting for a while until Sky suddenly stood up and grabbed Syd around the waist, pulling her close. He gently pushed back the curls that were plastered to her face, leaving his hand on her cheek.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you're wet?" he whispered softly. Syd's heart flipped. Did Sky feel the same about her? She wondered.

"Syd…" he began nervously, surprising her. In all her life, Syd had never seen Schuler Tate nervous. "Syd, would you like to go for dinner with me on Saturday night?" Syd gasped. Talk about worst possible timing: a direct clash with Niall.

"Oh Sky," she replied sadly, feeling her heart break, "I'd love to, I really would, but I can't. I'm sorry – I'm already going out for dinner on Saturday night."

"Oh. I see," said Sky curtly, dropping his arms and stepping back, clearly hurt by her apparent rejection, "with whom?"

Syd closed her eyes and looked away. "Niall," she whispered.

"Niall Plankston?" he asked coldly. His biggest enemy. Syd nodded miserably. "Fine." Sky turned and quickly climbed up the bank and walked briskly off in the direction of SPD.

"Sky! Sky, please wait!" pleaded Syd, but to no avail. She slumped down on the riverbank in the failing light and groaned as she watched Sky's retreating back.

**AN: **hides from angry reviewers sorry! So I kinda just broke them up, but be patient with me! If you kill me, you'll never find out what happens! Hehe! But anyway, please review and leave suggestions, cos I will use them! Thanks! D


	5. Questions and Answers

_**Disclaimer: **Not even the toys…I own nothing :(_

_**AN:** At last! A non late chapter! Yeyyy! School's finished for Christmas so I've had time to write :) Doesn't that make you smile? No? ok then! Anyway…I hope you enjoy this chapter, it explains a wee bit more. Merry Christmas everybody! Please review!_

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

"OUCH!" cried Bridge, sinking further down into the rec room sofa as the force of Sky's emotions punched into him. Sometimes, being a psychic was not fun at all. The blue ranger merely glared and marched off into their shared room.

"Sheesh, what's up with him?" muttered Z, dropping the games controller, allowing Jack to win their holographic fight. Bridge sighed, pulled off his glove and waved his hand after Sky, reading his aura.

"Yikes," he muttered, shaking his head and replacing his gloves. Jack stopped his celebratory whooping and cheering.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something must have happened with Syd," explained Bridge, "they're not positive emotions he's projecting: anger, hatred, sadness, jealousy and betrayal…" he trailed off and looked at the other two.

Jack whistled slowly. "Woah. So much for the fairytale couple."

The doors slid open with a mechanical hiss and the three rangers jumped to their feet and saluted as the Commander entered.

"At ease," he stated. "I understand you want some answers cadets?"

"Yes Sir!" answered Jack as Cruger began pacing.

"How does Kropix know Syd and Sky?" Bridge took over, "and if he's from Sky's Dad's day, surely he would have been arrested? So how did he escape? And why does he want them…assuming it's them that he wants, and…"

"One question at a time Cadet Carson, please," interrupted Cruger.

"Sorry sir," mumbled Bridge, taking a seat. Z joined him on the sofa and Jack slumped on a bean bag.

"Time for a history lesson," announced Cruger. "Kropix was one of the earliest and most powerful monsters the original SPD rangers had to face. As you are well aware, Alexander Tate was the Red Ranger. Kropix pursued the rangers for a very long time, his biggest strength being his hypnotic powers."

"Great," muttered Jack.

"The confrontations resulted in a very dangerous final battle on Kropix's shop. The rangers barely escaped, and as they were returning to Earth, the ship self-destructed, taking Kropix and the entire crew of Quincecons with it. The scanners detected no life energy levels, so it was assumed that Kropix had been destroyed. But as it appears, that was not the case."

"But how did you and Kat not recognise it was him after discovering Syd's mother? I mean, there can't surely be that many creatures with four spiked tendrils can there?" questioned Bridge.

"That is my next point. In those days, Kropix did not have the four extra limbs. Dr Manx and I suspect that radiation from the explosion caused a genetic mutation, hence the reason we did not recognise him. To answer your next question," the Commander stopped Bridge's interruption, "as to the motive, I believe it has something to do with Alexander Tate being Sky's Father.

"Wait," gasped Z, "you mean that all of this is for _revenge_?!"

"That is my suspicion."

"Ok, so Alexander ruins Kropix's plans for world domination, so he comes back years later to take it out on Sky?" surmised Jack.

"So then why is he taking it out on Syd?" frowned Z.

"To that, I have no idea rangers." Sighed Cruger sadly.

xoxoxoxox

Syd sighed and ran her hand through her blonde curls as she headed to get some coffee. Or maybe some ice cream…something anyway, to help her head process all the information that Cruger had just given her, repeating what he had said to the others. She still couldn't understand why _she_ was being targeted.

Syd brightened a little when she entered the rec room and saw Sky sitting reading his SPD handbook. "Hey Sky," she chirped, trying to put the image of him storming off out of her mind. She'd known he hated Niall, but she didn't realise just how deep those feelings ran.

To Syd's surprise, Sky didn't even look up. She frowned, grabbed some strawberry and vanilla ice cream and sat down next to him. Instead of moving closer to her like he normally would, Sky simply shut the handbook, stood up and left the room, not saying a word. Syd stared after him in shock.

"What's up?" asked Z, grabbing some coffee from the replicator.

"Sky just totally blanked me…" Syd answered in disbelief, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach.

"Ouch," sympathised Z. "Bridge read his aura earlier; the guy was pretty fired up over something. What happened?"

"He asked me on a date," sighed Syd. Z stared at her, unsure as to how that constituted as a problem. "Saturday night. When I happen to have a date with Niall."

"Woah, hold up!" shouted Z, sitting down next to Syd, "who's Niall?"

"Mine and Sky's childhood enemy."

"And you're dating him?!"

"NO!" snapped Syd, "sorry. No, I'm not dating him. My Dad thinks that if I have a boyfriend then it will be like having a bodyguard. So he fixed this date with Niall – Niall is the son of one of his business men friends. Me going on this date will probably clinch a deal for him or something."

"So what about Sky?" Z asked softly. Syd grabbed a cushion from behind her and buried her face into it, mumbling something indistinguishable. "Syd?" pressed Z.

Syd turned her head towards her team mate, pulling her knees up and resting the cushion and head on them. "I love him," she repeated softly.

"YES! I knew it!" Z shrieked triumphantly. She smiled at Syd's embarrassed face. "Since when?"

"Years," sighed Syd, "I dunno. Since, like, forever?" Z laughed at her triumph, having finally got the pink ranger to admit her feeling for their blue counter part.

"Now you just have to tell him," replied Z, sobering up.

"No way!" gasped Syd, "besides, right now he hates me because of Niall."

"Why exactly does he hate him?"

"Long story. Niall was in Sky's year at school: bit of a bully really. Thick as two short planks – didn't understand (or didn't care) how to be tactful. He made some pretty harsh comments about Mirloc and Sky's Dad…"

Z grimaced. They all knew how sensitive Sky was about that issue.

"I think that's when we started hating him," Syd continued, "and he hated us just as much. Things got pretty bad – he was always trying to beat Sky up, made sure all the other kids didn't make friends with him. I guess that's why Sky's still so guarded and defensive – it's his safety net."

"What happened? It did stop, didn't it?" asked Z, concerned.

"Yeah," Syd smiled at the memories, "I first realised how bad it was when the three of us were in my paddling pool with some others. I was about 7. The boys got into an argument and it ended with Niall trying to drown me and Sky because I tried to stick up for him."

"Oh…my…word…"

"I know! And the next day we were at a practice for the annual nativity service. I was Mary…and guess who was Joseph?"

"NO WAY!"

"Yup. The one and only Niall. At one point, trying to make Sky mad, he pushed me over and I landed next to this tool kit. Niall got on top of me and tried to kiss me…boy did he regret not noticing the tool box!"

"Let me guess, genetic powers came in handy?"

"You got it! There were some loose nails, right on the top. My fists of iron connected with his nose! Unfortunately for him, the resulting broken nose meant that he could no longer be in the nativity. Luckily Sky was able to take his place…" Syd grinned at Z's girlish squeals.

"Niall never bothered us again," she concluded.

"I'll bet!" laughed Z, "and I bet Mary and Joseph got into their roles…was there ad lib kissing by any chance?" she gasped as she saw Syd's cheeks blush cherry red.

"SYD!" she squealed.

"WHAT?!" defended the pink ranger, "yes we kissed on stage under the star…so? We were 7 and 9 and had just defeated what we thought was the biggest threat of our lives…" she smiled nostalgically.

"Childhood sweethearts," Z smiled knowingly, "you guys really have been in love a long time!"

Syd just smiled and continued to eat her now melted ice cream, lost in sweet memories.

_**AN: **Ok, so there we go, some cute fluffy nativity stuff just for Christmas! Please review, suggestions are always welcome, and I love to hear what you think! Next chapter: Syd's date with Niall – how will it go? Merry Christmas everyone!_


	6. The Date part 1

_**Disclaimer: **To be honest, would I be writing these if I owned Power Rangers?_

_**AN:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I know this is really kinda late, but I've done a lot more reading than writing lately! This chapter is dedicated to **pink-till-the-EnD** as it was her idea and it gave me inspiration to actually write more of this story! **DeanParker**'s suggestions were actually really similar to what I already had planned, but you'll all have to wait and see just how close! Enjoy and please review! _

Chapter 6: The Date part 1

_The peaceful tranquillity of the night time lake that se was staring at felt surreal. Wrong, almost. There was something not quite right that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something hanging in the air…_

"_Join me," the evil hiss that came from behind her was hardly a whisper. Syd whirled round in shock, dropping into a defensive stance, but saw no-one. Wide eyed, she turned back to face the lake, only to see a familiar blue clad figure right in front of her, making her jump._

"_Sky!" she breathed in relief once she realised it was him. She moved towards him, then stopped abruptly. Something in his eyes…pure hatred was shining out of them._

"_You betrayed me," he spat._

_Syd's eyes filled with tears. "How? What? Sky…what's going on?"_

"_You dating Niall – do you think that now, it's all in the past? You think it's ok to just forget what he did to us, to you?"_

"_Come join me," the evil hiss sounded again. Syd stared in shock as Kropix materialised behind Sky._

"_Never," Syd growled._

_Kropix smiled his twisted grin. "Come join me Sydney…or else…" slowly he slid a tendril across Sky's shoulders and around his neck. Syd stared in pure horror as the rich-red blood burst from Sky's neck, the expression on his face one of pure anger and hatred. After one final squeeze, Kropix laughed wickedly and thrust Sky forward into Syd, knocking her backwards onto the ground. Syd opened her eyes to find herself staring into Sky's cold, lifeless ones. It was more than she could bear._

"SSSSKKKKKYYYYYY!!!" The blood-curdling scream ripped itself from her throat as she sat bolt-upright in the darkened rec room.

It took her a few seconds to realise that it had been another nightmare, but that didn't stop the pain. The more time passed the more vivid and painful the dreams became. Syd's shoulders heaved as she sobbed.

"Sky…" she cried into the darkness, "Sky…I'm so sorry…please don't hate me…oh Sky…"

She continued to cry, fear settling into her heart. What if that dream was what Bridge called a premonition? That Sky and the others were all in danger because of her? Because some evil alien freak couldn't take 'no' for an answer?

"_It's all my fault!" _she yelled, jumping up and running from the room.

From the shadows of the doorway, a blue clad figure sank to the floor and placed his head in his hands. Her nightmares…involved him? Right now, he hated himself: For being involved in causing her grief, for feeling angry and betrayed, for pushing her away. But most of all, he hated himself for being too proud to run after her and comfort her.

xoxoxoxox

Z sat on her bed thumbing through a magazine. Her pink team-mate's bed did not look as though it had been slept in, but seeing as Syd had fallen asleep in the rec room the night before, that did not surprise her.

"Syd, you look awful!" she exclaimed, looking up as Syd entered the room. It was true – her usually immaculate hair was a mess, there were mascara tracks down her cheeks from her puffy eyes, her nose was red and she was shivering.

"I hardly slept," Syd moaned, "and I have to go on this stupid date and it's ruining my chances with Sky who currently hates me. Is it any wonder I look awful?!" with that she grabbed her pale pink evening dress and stomped off into t he bathroom.

Z watched in amusement as Syd returned again and tried to bundle every make-up and beauty product she owned into her arms.

"Syd, why don't you just cancel the date?" she asked softly.

Syd gave a cry of frustration as she dropped all the bottles. "I can't!" she exclaimed, "My Dad has staked this ultra-important deal on my going on this date. And it's what my Mother wanted…"

"Is it really worth loosing Sky?" whispered Z, sitting next to Syd.

Syd shook her head, "no," she whispered back as tears sprung forth, "no, not at all." Z held Syd tightly as she shook with sobs.

Once Syd had composed herself and had headed to the bathroom to spend the next 3 hours preparing for her date ("that's nowhere near enough time!" she'd squealed) Z slipped ou to find their blue team-mate and let him know Syd's side of the story.

xoxoxoxox

As the sleek black sports car pulled up outside the academy, Syd felt a feeling of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. This night was going to be awful.

She watched as Niall stepped out of the car, and her mouth dropped open in shock. He. Was. GORGEOUS! His jet black hair was spiked, and he was perfectly dressed in black trousers and a black shirt with the top few buttons open, showing a muscular and well toned body. Syd was aware that all the female cadets were staring. She walked over to greet him, her pale pink dress glittering in the moonlight, and was presented with a single red rose and a kiss on the cheek. Syd could hardly believe that THIS was her childhood enemy.

Niall closed the car door after Syd hopped in and glanced up at the windows of the Academy. He smirked when he saw Sky standing firmly in the window of the rec room level. As Niall returned to the drivers seat, only Sky saw the evil glint in his eye.

"That's it," he growled, turning and heading off into his and Bridge's room. Bridge and Z watched from their seats in amusement as he emerged not much later in a navy blue suit.

"Going somewhere Sky?" Bridge asked innocently.

"I'm going to follow them," he answered, "something's not right. I'm worried about Syd."

"Oh, of course," retorted Z sarcastically, "nothing to do with jealousy and wishing to spy on Syd then?" she laughed at Sky's withering glare. "Have fun!" she called after his retreating back.

"Z, seeing as Jack is out with Ally and Syd and Sky are out together…wait, they're not technically out together, seeing as Syd is on a date with Niall, and Sky is following them, so although they'll be together as they'll be at the same place at the same time, Syd…"

"Bridge!" Z interrupted his ramblings.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Z, would-you-like-to-get-some-buttery-popcorn-and-catch-a-movie-with-me?" he asked as quickly as he could manage.

Z blushed slightly as she grinned a mega-watt smile. "I'd love to!"

xoxoxoxox

At the skylight restaurant, the date was going well. Niall was being the perfect gentleman; holding doors open for Syd, pulling out her chair for her and pushing her in as she sat down; showering her with attention. Syd was enjoying herself, and her melodic laughter could be heard across the restaurant.

"You know Sydney," Niall began in his seductive drawl as they finished laughing over childhood stories, "I cannot believe how cruel I was to you when we were children. I want to say I am truly sorry and I hope we can put that in the past behind us and look forward. I've changed a lot, and I really hope that you'll be a part of my future." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. Syd was touched by his sweetness and apparent sincerity. He really must be a changed man, she thought.

Neither of them noticed Sky slip into the restaurant and sit at a table not too far from them. He felt anger and jealousy well up inside him as he watched Syd and Niall holding hands across the table and laughing. Z said that Syd had been crying over having to go on this date – well she looked pretty happy at the moment, he thought bitterly.

Syd stared into Niall's dark, almost black eyes. There was a prickling sensation in the back of her mind, warning her that she'd seen those eyes before and they were linked to danger. But Syd didn't care – she felt drawn to those deep, bottomless eyes, couldn't look away; didn't want to. She found herself leaning in towards him, closer and closer, until their lips were only centimetres apart…

Sky gripped the menu tightly, so that it began crumpling and ripping. He watched as Syd and Niall moved closer and closer together…

A burly waitress waiting to take his order appeared in Sky's line of vision, blocking his view his one love and his one enemy.

_**AN: haha! Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them? So anyways, please leave me lovely reviews telling me how lovely you think my lovely story is! Ok? Hehe! Suggestions are always welcome, so please review! xox**_


	7. The Date part 2

_**Disclaimer: **Non of the Power Rangers or anything like that are mine (_

_**AN:** Hello again all! So…sorry about the cliff hanger! But I managed to scribble furiously for a few hours instead of doing coursework, so here you are! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they're very encouraging, please keep reviewing!_

Chapter 7 – The Date part 2

By now, Syd and Niall were only millimetres apart. She could feel his breath tickling her lips as they leaned in to kiss.

"_We fear that Kropix may posses hypnotic powers," _Cruger's warning after a debriefing meeting floated into her mind, snapping Syd back to reality. Her eyes flew open as she jerked back away from Niall, horrified at what she had been about to do.

Niall simply glared smugly at her as he sat back in the plush red chair. He noted that Syd's face was as pale as the pure white table cloth covering their immaculate table – she clearly wasn't as weak as he had though.

"I'm…I'm s-sorry Niall, but I can't…I must go now. Thank–" Syd stammered, attempting in a rather flustered manner to leave. She was cut off by pain as Niall grabbed her injured wrist and squeezed, hard. It still hadn't quite healed, and right now, it hurt like hell.

"N-niall?" gasped Syd through the pain, "What are you doing? You're hurting me…" she trailed off when she saw the evil glint in his eye and the all too familiar twisted grin.

"Kropix?!" She gasped, her eyes going wide. All of a sudden, Syd found herself leaning in again, as if an invisible hand had grabbed her neck and thrust her forwards. To anyone else, it looked as if they were another couple in love, having a cute, intimate conversation. But Syd knew it was anything but that.

"Join me," Kropix hissed and Syd felt her mind beginning to swim as the force of his hypnotism kicked in. Niall was so gorgeous…

"Two strawberry and blueberry sundaes?" the waiter announced, appearing at their table. Syd, grateful for the interruption, jumped up and ran to the bathroom whilst Niall was distracted.

The waiter simply grinned and, to Niall's surprise, sat down in Syd's vacant seat. Neither spoke for a minute, allowing the strains of quiet violin music to sound from where a quartet was serenading the couples, from their position next to the restaurant fountain.

"Nice view from up here, isn't it?" the waiter asked, looking through the window out over the city.

"Well, well, well," replied Niall as realisation dawned, "we meet again, Schuler Tate."

Sky leaned in and spoke in a low growl. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. You get out of our lives. You have no right to be here, or to be messing with our planet. Don't you learn from your mistakes? You failed before, and you'll fail again. When we were young, you tried to terrorise us, but it didn't work. _We won_. And we _will_ win again."

"Your father destroyed my life, Tate. I've made it my mission to destroy yours." He grinned at Sky's obvious rage. "Meet me tomorrow," he continued, "at the public training fields. I challenge you to a duel."

The leer on Kropix's disguised face was unbearable. When Sky didn't respond, he again continued, "If I win, Syd becomes my bride."

Sky's eyes narrowed. "And if I win?"

"I will surrender and never bother either of you ever again." He watched Sky's indecision with a smirk. "Do we have a deal?"

Again, Sky's pride got in the way of his rational thought. "Deal," he announced. They shook hands, even though it pained Sky to do so, and with a final cackle, Kropix vanished into thin air, leaving Sky alone at the swanky table, slightly shaken.

After taking a deep breath to try and dispel some of the enormity of the situation, Sky realised he needed to find Syd and make sure she was ok.

He walked off down a red and gold corridor interspersed with mirrors, the same way he'd seen Syd running off in earlier. He stopped as he reached the end and groaned. The sign on the door said "Ladies".

Alright, so he was currently dressed as a waiter, but even _that_ didn't warrant him access to there. He was still clearly a male: there was no way he was going into the girls toilets. No matter how plush and swanky they were.

He tried to turn away, but found his feet wouldn't move. Despite his mind and any sense in him said no, his heart was determined to see Syd.

Feeling rather guilty and like a peeping Tom, he pushed the door open slightly and peered in – it was crowded. He jumped back and flattened himself again the wall as two women dressed in purple and green respectively left the bathroom, talking about shoes. Sky leaned his head on the wall after they'd gone, in a mixture of relief and despair. He could only think of one _decent_ and half-sensible way of doing this.

"SPD – EMERGENCY!"

Startled screams resounded from the ladies bathroom as the Blue SPD ranger charged in, blade blaster held high.

"THIS IS AN SPD EMERGENCY," Sky bellowed, "CLEAR THE ROOM!" There was a panicked fluster as all the women hurried to leave the bathroom, tottering away on their dangerous heels.

Syd emerged from her cubicle once everyone had left and stared at him in disbelief, clutching her wrist. Sky powered down and grinned at her.

"Why is there a sofa in the bathroom?" he asked, puzzled.

"You just morphed for no reason, and then ask me about a SOFA?!" asked Syd incredulously.

"I had to get them all out somehow," Sky explained sheepishly.

Syd ran the length of the red and gold bathroom, leaping over the aforementioned couch and threw her arms around him, burying herself in his strong, muscular chest. Sky wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He'd missed her so much whilst not talking to her these past few days, all because of his jealousy and inability to swallow his pride.

"Who'd have thought Sky Tate could be such a rule breaker?" Syd laughed. Sky looked down at her and grinned. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry Sky," she sighed, looking away.

"No," he gently chided, "_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. I should have been more understanding."

Syd moved her head on his chest so that she could look up into his ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry about Niall," she whispered.

"I'm sorry too," he smiled sadly, "he shouldn't have got away with hurting you."

"Sky…you know that he's…really…"

"Kropix? Yeah I know. Makes sense in a way, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Instinctively, Syd held him a little tighter, knowing how painful the childhood memories were for him.

Sky bent his head closer to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry about your nightmares." Instantly he felt Syd tense beneath her and he stroked her back tenderly. It made his heart ache to see the pain and tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Sky, they're so awful! And I can't stop them…every night…watching you being killed…because of me…I can't stand it!" The tears spilled down her cheeks as he rocked her gently as he sat her down on the red sofa.

After a few moments he turned her to face him and held her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry Sydney," he soothed, "I promise you this: I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you, even if you choose to go elsewhere. And you know why? Because I love you Sydney Drew, Ever since we were children – always have and always will."

Syd stared at him in amazement. In all her life, Sydney had never dreamed that Sky would truly say those words to her. Especially not in the girl's bathroom. She flung her arms around his neck in joy.

"Oh Sky!" she beamed, "I love you too! So so much!" She pulled away and smiled her mega-watt smile at him, the one that always made his heart flutter.

Sydney Drew was finally his, he thought happily as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

xoxoxoxox

The rain pattered lightly on the windscreen as Sky drove up outside the Drew residence. He was surprised to see, through the failing light, that his mother's car was sitting on the driveway. He frowned – an unexpected complication.

From a good observation point not too far up the road, Sky watched as the porch light came on and Kyle Drew showed Emily to the door. He kissed her on the cheek and she hopped into her car, driving away into the night. Sky was grateful that he had already dropped Syd back off at the base – their parents were getting close and he knew that it would be way too soon for her liking. On the bright side, thought Sky, at least Kyle will be in a good mood.

He stepped out of the SPD jeep and walked along the foot path to the front door, the crisp night air wrapping around him. Sky smiled at the memories of this house: the rose trellis running across the front that Syd had broken when she climbed out of her bedroom window to meet him when she was 14. The porch where he had slipped and lost his tooth as he hit the steps when he was 8. The old paddling pool where Niall had tried to drown them, although it was now deflated and slightly worse for wear.

His heart pounding, Sky climbed the familiar steps and knocked on the door. He knew he had to do this, and he hoped Syd would be pleased when she found out. Sky knew it would make things a lot easier for her, by pleasing her father. It would make things easier for him too – and control his jealousy. He just wished he wasn't so nervous.

When Kyle Drew opened the door, he was surprised – and a little un-nerved – to see Sky standing there in full uniform, as always.

"Sky!" he exclaimed, "what a pleasant surprise! Do come in…"

"Thank you." Sky stepped in, allowing Kyle to shut the door behind him. "Don't worry, I won't be long. I just wanted to ask you something."

Kyle led the way into the neat living room. The cream walls and the chocolate brown leather sofas brought another memory to light – playing pirates and Sky constantly having to rescue Syd from crocodiles.

"Fire away Sky," Kyle's voice brought him back to reality.

Sky had the decency to look nervous. "Mr Tate," he began, "I'd like to ask your permission to date your daughter."

**AN: Woohoo – they're together! And it only took 7 chapters…hehe! I found this chapter very fun to right, maybe it has something to do with 7 being my favourite number? Anyways…please review! I love to know what you think and I do take suggestions on board! xox**


	8. The Bracelet

_**Disclaimer: **Same as usual…I don't own any of Power Rangers. If I did, they most definitely would have been a canon couple!_

_**AN: **Ok, so once again a long gap between updates! But I'm on school half term holidays, so we should be able to get a bit more writing done! Hope you enjoy this chapter, **pink-till-the-EnD**, here's another angsty one for you! Please review!_

Chapter 8 – The Bracelet 

Bam!

Bam! Bam! Bam!

The resonate pounding of his foot on the tree as his kicked, spun, kicked and punched echoed throughout New Tech City Park. It was only 6am but Sky had already been for a four mile run, done 100 press ups and was now kicking the stuffing out of the trees. No way was Kropix going to beat him.

No way in hell.

He'd been up half the night cursing his pride obsessed mind. Long after Syd had fallen asleep against him in the Rec room he'd sat and replayed every moment of the day.

After returning from Syd's house, feeling extremely elated, Sky had rushed to find her in her room. Seeing her painting away on her easel, he'd snuck up behind her and swung her around in the air, her startled jump covering them both in paint. After she'd recovered he'd grabbed her hands and asked her tentatively if she'd do him the honour of being his girlfriend. She'd squealed again, and flung her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his.

Sky found himself grinning at the memory as he begun a fresh onslaught on the tree. Too late for Kropix – Syd was his, and that was the way he intended to keep it.

Sky froze as he heard a multitude of twigs snapping behind him. He whirled round to face nothing but the morning gloom hanging in the trees. A tentative second later and a tell-tale spike became visible. Quincecons.

Sky just had time to throw up a vibrant blue shield before the first armoured limb came into contact. 1, 2, 5, 7, 11, 20…how many were there?!

Much to Sky's puzzlement, the Quincecons did not seem intent on destroying him. But they were certainly pushing him. Round kick, punch, evasive roll, kicking out legs from underneath one, using their momentum to throw them back again…the battle dragged on.

Sky was becoming increasingly agitated – even the measly foot soldiers were going easy on him: if he couldn't defeat them, how was he going to defeat Kropix? Firmly he pushed that thought out of his mind, his face set in a grim line of determination.

One Quincecon in particular seemed to be just defending his blows and not attacking. Sky's eyes narrowed as he saw a hastily folded piece of paper in its grasp – what was going on?

"SKY!" a fearful, familiar cry rang out through the trees. He looked up sharply to see Syd tearing towards him, fear obvious in her eyes. The Quincecon nearest Sky saw her, laughed maliciously, tossed the crumpled paper at Sky and signalled for retreat. Moments later and the forest scene had returned to normal, save the presence of the 5 SPD rangers.

"Sky! Are you OK?" gasped Syd as she wrapped him tight in her arms, as much to reassure herself as to reassure him.

Momentarily startled and panting hard, Sky breathed in the delicious vanilla scent of Syd's hair.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm alright."

Syd watched him through eyes laced with concern.

"Where were you? Bridge said you had been gone for hours!"

"Training," he replied simply, avoiding her gaze. Syd frowned but didn't push him.

Bridge, who had been observing the aura of the battle scene spoke up, "What's the paper say Sky?"

Curiously, Sky fumbled at the paper and stared in surprise at the words. Syd, watching his reaction, stood on tiptoes to read it. "One more week Tate?" she questioned.

"What does it say?" frowned Jack, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"'One more week Tate'," Sky read, his voice even. Yet his heart was pounding – one more week. Kropix had delayed their duel for a week – but why? He glanced at his team mates, cautious that they knew what was going on.

Fortunately, the team was more concerned with showing the message to Cruger back at the base than analysing Sky, taking the message as a threat of an imminent battle rather than anything else.

Secretly, Sky was glad: it gave him more time to improve. He was not going to pay for his rash decision.

xoxoxoxox

"Clackson!" Kropix's raspy voice penetrated the gloom of his hidden lair.

"Yes sir?" his henchman replied, shuffling into view.

"Did he receive the message?"

"Yes sir – it appears he has already accepted it."

"Good. Hopefully he will drop his guard."

"If not Sire?"

"That is not a problem – he will be defeated anyway."

"Of course sire." The small green creature shifted uncomfortably in the ensuing silence.

"You know the next step in the plan?"

Clackson brightened visibly. "Yes sire!" he answered proudly, "involving the pink ranger!"

Kropix grinned maliciously, "Correct. You will strike tonight."

Xoxoxoxox

Since the brief Quincecon encounter that morning, the day had been pretty quiet. Cruger had warned them not to let their guard down, especially as it seemed that a major battle was coming. And soon.

The team had managed to grab a couple of hours to themselves in between training D squad cadets, training, and helping Kat with Zord upgrades, as well as routine patrols. They'd all grouped together in the Rec room for a well deserved rest.

Jack stood by the window, contemplating how he would soon be leading his team into battle again. And as always, when he'd next get to see Ally.

Bridge was playing with cards on the table, trying to build a tower, overanalysing the angles and moments and equations.

Syd sat reading a magazine on the sofa, waiting for Sky to come back from his room, having just returned from the latest patrol with Z.

The aforementioned yellow ranger emerged from her room and dropped down onto the floor next to Bridge, knocking all his cards over.

"Z! You completely just ended the scientific trajectory of momentum that I had up!" Bridge rambled.

"Sorry Bridgey…" Bridge smiled softly down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"Well, well, well," Jack exclaimed, watching the pair, "how long has this been going on for?"

"Come on Jack," answered Syd, getting up and standing next to him by the window, "as if you hadn't noticed." Jack just grinned at the yellow and green rangers and nudged Syd. He was stopped from his next witty remark by his phone ringing, the huge smile on his face letting his team mates know it was Ally. He snuck off to his room to talk to her more privately.

Syd turned to look out of the window and rested her hand on the glass, staring out over the city. As Z tried to help Bridge rebuild his card tower, Syd let her mind wonder to all that had happened recently: her Mother…Kropix…Niall…Sky…it was a lot to take in. She sighed sadly, how she wished she could ring her Mother and tell her all about her and Sky. What would she think? Would she be proud of her pink ranger daughter? Happy for her? Or would she find her and Sky being a couple strange?

For what seemed to be the millionth time, Syd felt tears welling up in her eyes and brushed them away angrily.

A familiar, comforting arm found its way around her waist, making Syd smile slightly. She leaned back into his embrace, not even needing to turn around to know that Sky was the one standing behind her.

"She would be proud of you," he murmured into her ear, before taking her hand and leading her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her blonde curls flying as she tried to keep up with his fast pace.

"I've got something for you," Sky grinned mysteriously as he led her through the corridors and up onto the roof of SPD. "I like to come up here to think, to clear my mind," he whispered, still holding her hand, "I thought it might help you too."

"Thank you," Syd smiled warmly. She noticed that Sky was fidgeting again and raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"When Z and I were on patrol, she…erm…she helped me pick this for you," Sky explained, holding out a long, black velvet box. Curiously Syd opened it, and gasped in shock at what lay inside. Cushioned on the silken pads lay a pink jewelled bracelet, each glimmering stone set in blue tinted silver.

"Sky…it's…beautiful!" Syd breathed.

"Here…" he smiled, lifting the bracelet out and fastening it around her wrist.

"Thank you Sky…I love it," tears began to well up again.

"Hey, don't cry," Sky whispered, pulling Syd into his arms. They stood there for a while, content in each other's embrace. Syd breathed in the delicious smell of his neck – ivory soap, always clean, tantalising and uniquely Sky.

"I love you Sky," she whispered.

"I love you too."

xoxoxoxox

Silently he crept back along the corridor, towel around his neck, trying to keep his footsteps silent. It was nearly midnight and he knew all the other cadets should be in their quarters by now.

Once again, Sky had been in the gym, working out, training. As he almost made it to his and Bridge's room, he reflected on how luck he was to have Syd, and how incredibly stupid he was to have agreed to Kropix's demands.

Sky halted as he heard footsteps approaching, and pushed himself back into the shadows. The footsteps were definitely coming from the cadet quarters – but everyone, including him, should be in their rooms.

Sky frowned as the cadet passed him and continued on in a hurry towards the transport bay. Sky dropped the towel from around his neck and shrugged his SPD jacket back on – his ranger side took over and he followed.

Creeping into the transport bay after having grabbed his blade blaster, Sky saw the figure head over to the jeep. Just as he was about to jump out and arrest the intruder, Sky froze as he realised it was Syd. He watched in surprise as she drove away – it was nearly midnight!

Concerned and suspicious, Sky mounted his motorcycle and headed after his pink girlfriend.

After about 20 minutes, Sky pulled the motorcycle to a halt behind the jeep. He could already see Syd making her way up the moonlit hill – towards her Mother's grave. Sky sighed grimly and set off after her.

"Syd?" he called softly, looking around for her when he reached the top. As he didn't see her, he continued along the solemn path amongst the graves, towards Clare Drew's resting place. He gasped as he neared the site – and immediately reached for his blade blaster.

There, on the path in front of him was Syd, her muffled screams barely piercing the silence as a small green alien kept a firm grip on her. Nothing she tried could shake him off – he appeared to have some sort of mutant strength. The creature was wrinkled and had a grey tinge to his toad-like skin – laughing evilly.

"Let her go!" Sky ordered, fear rising in his chest.

"I'm afraid not," the creature replied, "Master Kropix wants to see her."

"I said, Let Her Go!" Sky fired several times, causing the creature to stumble, but not loose his grip on Syd.

"I'll take it from here Clackson," a raspy voice sounded, stepping out from the gloom. The grotesque silhouette was unmistakeable.

"Kropix," Sky glared, causing the two creatures to laugh.

"Fool. You naïve fool. I shall have her, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yeah?" retorted Sky, "Take this!" he charged at Kropix, firing repeatedly, but to no avail. Kropix simply lifted his palm and a ball of pulsating power grew, launching itself at Sky, sending him careening into a nearby tree.

Kropix laughed and moved to stand over Sky, who was struggling to get back up after such an impact.

"Here, let me help you," Kropix offered sarcastically, wrapping a spiked tentacle around Sky's waist and dragging him to his feet. Sky cried out in pain as the spikes pierced his skin, torturing him.

"SSSKKKYYY!" Syd screamed in horror, trying to run to him, only to be crushed by Clackson.

"SILENCE!" roared Kropix, flinging Sky to the ground like a rag doll and spinning round to face Syd, slapping her across the face.

Blood mingled with the tears streaming down Syd's cheeks as Clackson crushed her more.

"You will never defeat me Tate," Kropix laughed, "She's mine! Revenge is mine!"

Syd and Sky locked eyes for a painfully short second before Kropix and Clackson disappeared, wrenching her away with them.

All that was left was the sparkling pink bracelet lying on the ground where Syd has last stood, lost in her struggle.

In that painful moment, Sky felt his heart shatter before everything turned black.


	9. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine… (_

_**AN:** Sorry for very long gap since update! This chapter has been written for ages, I just couldn't be bothered to type it up! Sorry! Please R&R!_

_**Dedication:** For Mel, because it was her poking that made me update )_

Chapter 9 – Aftermath

The searing jolts of pain caused him to awaken. The bright lights were burning his eyes, making Sky groan with discomfort as he closed them again, tight. He felt something warm around his hand, stroking it in a calm, comforting way.

"Sydney?" he whispered. The sharp intake of breath forced his eyes open and to focus on Z, not Syd, holding his hand, her eyes brimming with tears. Bridge was asleep, his head on her shoulder, and Jack sat at the foot of his bed. But no Syd. All of a sudden, the tumult of memories assaulted him, drowning him. Without any warning, he was plunged back into the darkness.

When Sky resurfaced about half an hour later, his three remaining team-mates were still there, keeping their vigil over him.

"Hey there, wounded soldier," smiled Z sadly. Forcing himself to sit up, Sky assessed the damage. His middle was tightly bandaged, causing him the most pain. His left shoulder was badly bruised from where he'd slammed into the tree, and his head hurt a lot.

"We managed to patch you up quite well," Kat smiled, appearing from no-where. "It's just some bruising left to heal. Take it easy for a few days."

Sky swallowed and forced himself to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

"What happened to Syd?"

An awkward silence settled over the group – none of them wishing to be the one who answered his question. Eventually, Bridge coughed nervously, fished in his pocket and held something out to Sky. With a lump rising in his throat, Sky took it – Syd's sparkling pink bracelet. He held it tightly, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall.

"We believe Kropix has her," Kat said softly.

"I failed her," exclaimed Sky bitterly, tears falling down his cheeks. He'd failed to protect her, to save her. He'd failed as her knight.

"No, you didn't," answered Z firmly, forcing Sky to look at her, "if anything, you've given her hope. You were with her when she was captured – you tried to prevent it. She knows that. You may not have succeeded in stopping Kropix, but you tried valiantly, getting hurt yourself. Knowing that will save her from all the brainwashing Kropix will no doubt try – she knows you love her."

"But that's not enough! Loving her isn't enough!"

"No," agreed Jack sadly, "it's not. But it sure helps a lot. Don't worry Sky – we WILL rescue her. All of us, together."

"Yeah," piped up Bridge, "you two love each other way too much for it to end like this. You know it, Syd knows it – we all know it. We'll get her back."

"No matter what," Z continued, pulling Sky into her arms as he cried, "you must remember that this is not your fault."

xoxoxoxox

Syd peered gloomily through the surrounding mist, fierce determination gleaming in her eyes. She had to get out of her, to get back to Sky and make sure he was ok…but how? Never had she felt so weak and helpless, not even when she'd been struggling under Mysticon's spell. And there was nothing she could do.

She'd already tried to escape twice, but both times, Clackson had caught her. He was surprisingly strong for such a weedy little alien.

Syd sat on the steel floor leaning against the cold, metallic wall, and looked around her "cell". There was a huge pink bed in the centre, draped in silk covers and cushions, but it was spoilt by the mist clinging to the ten foot by ten foot room. A dim lamp sat on the floor in the corner, the only source in the room, casting grim shadows along the wall. She'd been informed by Kropix that they were on board his shop, orbiting space, and that the views were spectacular. Syd had glared at him before she was dragged away.

Sitting with nothing else to do, Syd's curiosity peaked and she made her way to the small darkened window in the opposite corner. As she stared out, the sight took her breath away. The earth stretched out below her, the bright colours contrasting with the inky blackness surrounding it. This planet looked so peaceful, yet Syd knew it was in reality, bursting with life. And this planed was under her protection. Her and the rest of SPD. Suddenly, Syd felt so alone. So isolated. A desperate longing was building up within her, to be with her friends, to be in Sky's arms. Syd smiled faintly at the comforting memory: that was one thing distance could never destroy – love.

"Enjoying the view?" a sinister voice called from the doorway. Syd gasped and spun away from the window feeling guilty, as if she had given in to his temptation of the view. Instead of replying, she simply retreated to the corner with the lamp, glaring at Kropix as he snaked his way into the room towards her.

"I trust you are enjoying your stay, Sydney?" he smirked.

"Not really," Syd replied in a bored voice, examining her nails. Suddenly as slimy tendril appeared under her chin, forcing her gently to look up. Defiantly, Syd met his gaze, and all of a sudden found she could not look away from the cruel, bottomless black depths.

"They don't love you," he drawled lazily, "especially not Schuler. You know that being a ranger means more to him that anything else? That's why he left you to join SPD. And he'll never leave his ranger post. Even if you decide to do something else, he'll abandon you. After all, he only thinks of you as the prissy little SPD Princess – didn't he say so himself?"

The words twisted Syd's heart, playing on her insecurities, but she forced herself to ignore them.

"Sky loves me," she declared, sounding stronger than she felt. "And you can't change it."

"Ah, but does he really?" Kropix laughed, "Hasn't it occurred to you that he only told you so after your mother died? He just pities you. Secretly, he's laughing behind your back, saying you're just a pink princess who's too obsessed by her looks. He doesn't care about you at all, pink ranger." Syd still couldn't break away from his gaze. The little seed of doubt planted in her mind was gnawing away at her. Was Sky really tricking her? _No!_ Her heart screamed. _Remember that this is Kropix! Sky is Sky, the one guy you know completely inside out, and always have._

"You lie," Syd spat, finally breaking free of his spell. Kropix glowered.

"Hmm. Stronger than I thought. But you know what? I bet if we went into battle, he'd attack you. He doesn't care for you Sydney – he even bet you as a prize for our duel. He was prepared to hand you over." Kropix laughed as Syd's face fell. "So naïve aren't you? You truly believed he loved you!"

"What duel?" demanded Syd. Kropix just laughed.

"You'll see," he smiled lustfully, making Syd's skin crawl. After a moment, he turned away and headed to the doorway. "CLACKSON!" he shouted, "Bring the device!" He then turned back to stare at Syd again.

A few moments later, Clackson was shuffling into the room carrying a small box. Kropix lifted out what appeared to be a silver chain necklace with a small bottle pendant on it. Kropix yanked Syd to her feel and fasted it around her neck, fusing the ends together with a ball of power.

"We're going for a walk blondie," he whispered into her ear, shoving her forwards.

xoxoxoxox

"Kat! We're picking up a dramatic change in energy signatures in sector 12!" a cadet called. Kat nodded to affirm the message and immediately summoned the rangers. To her surprise, Sky appeared as well.

"Cadet Tate, you are not in a fit state to participate," She reprimanded.

"Kropix is going to pay," he replied, his tone deadly.

"Allow him Kat," Cruger instructed, coming to her side, "Go rangers!"

"Yes Sir!" Jack called, reaching for his morpher.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

xoxoxoxox

"Halt! SPD!" Jack called to the two shadowy figures in the street ahead of them.

"Oh, have the rangers come out to play?" Sneered Kropix, his tentacles waving in the air. "Another one. What fun!"

"Guys!" Syd shrieked – but no-one seemed to notice her. Clackson laughed from behind her.

"You'll get no-where with that racket. You're wearing an invisibility pendant," he informed. "I made it myself. Your friends can neither hear nor see you."

Syd's eyes widened in horror. Desperately, she scrabbled at the necklace, trying to break it off, but to no avail.

"Give me your best shot," Kropix laughed, grabbing Syd and holding her in front of him.

To the ranges, it just seemed as if Kropix was welcoming an attack. His blatant cockiness was making Sky's blood boil.

"Where's Syd?" he demanded curtly.

"Closer than you think."

"Give her back."

"All talk and no action is so boring rangers," Kropix sighed, firing a ball of pulsating power in their direction.

"SCATTER!" Jack ordered as B squad dogged the attack.

Syd trembled with fear as the four blade blasters were trained on her, or rather, on Kropix behind her. She closed her eyes to try and block out the hard set faces and unrelenting glares that she knew were coming from behind those visors. Even though she knew their anger and hatred was directed at Kropix, Syd could not shake the feeling that her team mates really were against her.

She closed her eyes tighter and held her breath.

"FIRE!"

For the first few seconds, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Then the blasts hit her at full speed, knocking her off to the side as Kropix released her. The pendant was slightly damaged at the impact, breaking its power over her.

Syd's scream pierced the hearts of her team-mates, and as Syd's bleeding and battered image flickered into view before them, Sky fell to his knees in horror.

"Sydney…" he choked in utter disbelief.

"No…way…"gasped Jack, the heavy weight of responsibility crashing onto his shoulders.

"That was fun rangers!" cackled Kropix, "let's do it again sometime!" Kropix and Clackson vanished, carrying a battered Syd between them, leaving four heartbroken rangers and a stunned, silent headquarters behind.

**AN:** _hides under table…_


	10. Meetings and Plans

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine… (_

_**AN:**__ Hurray!!! The exams are finally over, so now I'm officially on my summer holidays so ive had time to write! This chapter is long overdue so im really sorry! I hope I haven't lost all my readers! Thank you so much for reading – please review!_

Chapter 10 – Meetings and Plans

A field. Stretching as far as the eye could see. Or at least, as far as Syd's eye could see. She had no idea where she was, or why. Despite the pain that was blurring her vision, Syd was almost certain that she could see someone else on the horizon. Instinctively she moved towards the figure, and her heartbeat quickened.

Syd would recognise that staunch posture anywhere, the well chiselled outline, a pillar of strength. Tears blurred her vision as Syd broke into a run, as did the figure. And all of a sudden, the two were together, arms tightly wound around each other, cling on.

Syd felt the strong shoulders of her boyfriend and childhood sweetheart shaking around her.

"Sky…" she breathed, only making him tighten his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, tears splashing onto her golden locks.

"Sky…how…I mean…is this a dream?"

"I've no idea," he admitted, pulling back and smiling into her eyes, "but I'm glad I get to see you!"

"Me too!" Syd choked, pulling him back into an embrace. They stood together for a few moments, tearful but content in each others arms, soaking up the other's presence.

"Are you…are you ok?" Sky asked nervously, "I mean…we all hate ourselves for what we did to you…"

"Sky," Syd interrupted, "it's ok, really. It couldn't be helped… I know none of you would have attacked me really if you'd known…"her voice trailed off and doubt clouded her eyes, "…would you?"

Sky was stunned by the vulnerability in her eyes. "Never," he said fiercely, "I would _never _do _anything_ to hurt you." He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, "never", he whispered again.

Syd's features relaxed into a smile and she sat down amongst the tall grass, pulling Sky down with her. He smiled at the beauty in his arms as he wrapped his arms around Syd, her head lying on his chest.

"Sky?" murmured Syd

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in a field?"

Sky burst out laughing, the rich sound floating over her ears. "Don't you recognise it?" Syd shook her head. "On my first day at school, in sport, someone came at me for a tackle and without thinking, I threw up a shield. The guy who crashed into it had to be hospitalised. I was so mortified I just ran and ran. I ended up here. It got late, and the sun was just setting, when you appeared and sat down next to me. I asked you what on earth you were doing and you said that, since I had run away, you had run away too. You were only 4…that sure brought me back down to Earth. I was so scared for you…"

"Yeah, but you were my white knight, weren't you Sky? I've always known that I could count on you."

Sky grinned and kissed her temple. "I bet you couldn't remember that." **Bet**. The word made Syd freeze as Kropix's words echoed around her head. Sky felt Syd tense against her.

"Hey," he whispered, shifting around so that he was opposite her, holding her hands, "what's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something Sky…" Syd murmured, rubbing her forehead. "I know this could sound stupid, like really stupid, but yeah. I just need to check…"

"Syd, you're rambling like Bridge," Sky interrupted.

"Sorry," Syd laughed quietly. "Sky…did you bet on me with Kropix?"

She waited for a reply, expecting his assurance that Kropix was lying. But he didn't. Sky's tense silence was like a dagger to her heart. Despite his lips moving in denial, Syd could see the truth and shame in his eyes. And it hurt. Extracting herself from his grasp, Syd stood up.

"Sky…" her voice choked up, "Sky…how could you?"

Sky jumped up urgently, "Please Syd," he pleaded desperately, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Syd took a couple of steps back, "I'm sorry Sky, but I've, I've got to go!" She turned and ran, leaving him all alone.

xoxoxoxox

Syd woke up with a start, finding herself on top of the pink lacy bed in her cell. She lay still for a moment, the tears still wet on her cheeks. She knew it wasn't a dream. Not with the grass stains on her uniform.

Closing her eyes, Syd let her mind replay the conversation. Sky had actually made a bet with _Kropix_, with her as the prize. She felt numb.

Syd suddenly felt tearful – not for herself, but for Sky. He would die out there! Her mind moved into overdrive, trying to figure out ways to protect her Sky. Yet, she drew a blank and was interrupted by the arrival of Kropix.

"Ah," he hissed, "so you have returned. Enjoy your little meeting with the blue ranger?"

Syd's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

Kropix laughed. "It's the pendant you're wearing – it has the ability to transport you on my command. Unfortunately it only works once though. Still…" he stretched out a tendril to lift the hated necklace. "Clever, don't you think?"

"What do you want?" demanded Syd in a low voice, "What do you want with me? Why am I here? What have I ever done to you?" Tears threatened to fall once again.

Kropix laughed, "You've done nothing. Can't you see little ranger? It's not you I'm getting revenge on, you self-centred little brat! No, it's Schuler."

"S-sky?" said Syd in disbelief.

"Yes! Alexander Tate's pathetic boy. His Father ruined my life, and I'm going to make his son pay. And you know what? By kidnapping you, Sky is being tortured so greatly that my revenge is even more effective. And when I destroy him in our duel, my revenge will be complete!"

Syd sat in stunned silence. The weight of what she knew she had to do came crashing down on her. She took a deep breath and looked straight in Kropix's eyes.

"Call off the duel."

xoxoxoxox

The rangers ran at full speed to the command centre as soon as they got Kat's call. They arrived to find a large hologram video link with Kropix, causing Sky's anger levels to rise significantly.

"You took your time rangers," Kropix sneered.

"What do you want?" barked Sky.

"Oh, touchy. I just wanted to inform you that our duel is off, Tate."

"What?"

"It's just, killing you seems so pointless, especially as Sydney has just agreed to become my wife."

The entire command centre gasped, Sky's face fell. "You lie…" he whispered.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't," Kropix leered, as the image moved to allow the rangers to see Syd curled up next to him, waving excitedly, showing off her left hand. She was wearing an engagement ring with a huge diamond, rather like the one she had admired that day when she and Sky had had to guard the diamonds from Grumm.

"Hey guys!" Syd giggled, "isn't this exciting?"

Z could sense the anger emanating from those present in the command centre. "Traitor" she heard someone mutter. Z looked at her boyfriend – as Kropix resumed speaking, she noticed that Bridge remained completely calm. He was staring at the image of Syd, and they were maintaining eye contact.

Back on Kropix's ship, Syd's plan was working. Her false act had apparently fooled Sky and the others, and luckily, Bridge was picking up her frantic telepathic messages.

"Syd, what's going on?" she heard his voice float into her mind.

"Bridge! I'm so glad you're psychic!" She saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly in a faint smile. "Basically, Sky bet on me, on a duel with Kropix. He'll get killed Bridge! This way he's safe, and Kropix will leave you all alone."

"But Syd…you can't! We're going to rescue you!"

"Bridge…please play along. This is the only way to keep Sky safe. By hurting his pride. Play along, but please, rescue me!"

Bridge nodded solemnly as the rangers watched Kropix kiss Syd's head and end the video link. A silence fell over the command centre.

"We'll get her out of there if we have to drag her, kicking and screaming." Said Jack through clenched teeth.

"No." Sky's answer was firm and authoritive. "No."

"But Sky…"

"No! She's made her decision." He turned and silently but angrily made his way out.

As the others slowly filtered past, Z caught Bridge's hand and looked up into his face. "Please tell me that wasn't true."

Bridge smiled warmly, bringing a sense of relief to Z. "No, it wasn't."


	11. The Rescue

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own any of it…[_

_**AN:**__ Again, sorry for late late LATE update…please forgive me? Lol…here's chapter 11 and as always, please R&R!_

Chapter 11 – The Rescue

Syd tried her hardest not to grimace and to resist the urge to run from the room. Kropix had completely fallen for her plan and was bossing the henchmen about left, right and centre with wedding plans. And now, Clackson was taking measurements and showing her designs of what was honestly the most disgusting crown she had ever seen.

It was slime green, huge and spiky, and slightly reminiscent of a birds nest.

"Isn't it splendid my dear?" grinned Kropix, "I designed it myself."

"It's truly…unique," answered Syd with a fake smile plastered on her face. Clackson made a few scribbles on a piece of paper and grinned.

"That's all the measurements sire, I'll set the Quincecons onto the wedding dress at once."

"Good, and be quick about it!" barked Kropix, "This wedding is tomorrow after all!"

"T-tomorrow?!" Squeaked Syd. She'd only spoken to Bridge the day before!

Kropix turned to her and wrapped a slimy tentacle around her shoulders. "Of course my dear. When two are as in love as we are, why wait?"

Syd gulped. "Of course."

Kropix guided her over to a screen in the corner. "This is where we shall have our ceremony." He indicated the images on screen of a quaint little chapel in some mountains.

"On Earth?" Questioned Syd, "Not on the ship?"

"Indeed. Start as we mean to go on. First, we get married there, next, we take over the planet!"

"Right," Syd smiled falsely.

"Oh my dear, I nearly forgot…" Kropix pulled a small box out from the wall of a the dingy room. "Consider this a wedding present, to destroy as you wish." He grinned as he handed her the box. Gingerly, Syd took it, trying to avoid the slime. Opening it, she found her SPD morpher. Hope surged up inside her as she began to formulate a plan.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling genuinely. "Kropix, would you be so kind as to show me our wedding site?"

"Of course!" Kropix took her arm and they vanished from the ship.

xoxoxoxox

"Where is Cadet Tate?" barked Cruger.

"Sir, I didn't inform him of this meeting. I thought it best not to."

"And why did you decide that?"

"Look sir, Bridge has something to tell."

Jack, Bridge, Z, Kat and Cruger were gathered in the command centre, having been summoned by Z.

"Bridge?" asked Jack pointedly. The green ranger stepped forwards.

"It's about Syd. Now I noticed during the video link that something wasn't right. Well, other than the fact that Syd was telling us she was engaged and the picture quality was awful…I wonder what type of projection equipment he was using…"

"Cadet Carson!" Cruger interrupted.

"Sorry Sir. As I was saying, Syd and I managed to communicate telepathically. It's all a façade sir."

"Thank goodness!" breathed Kat.

"Sky made a bet over Syd with Kropix. She's trying to protect him by playing along but we need to rescue her."

"Well we need Sky for the rescue operation, he's our best fighter." Jack pointed out.

"Cadet Carson, how sure are you that your communication with Syd was genuine?"

"100 sir."

Before Cruger could continue, one of the computer consoles began buzzing and Kat raced to it.

"We're picking up a message…" She paused as she adjusted a few controls and gasped excitedly. "It's from Syd!"

"What?" Jack raced over.

" 'Here tomorrow' – that's all it says." Kat read.

"Location?" Barked Cruger.

"Ryder Chapel, Eastwood forest, the mountains."

"What does she mean 'here tomorrow'?" Z asked.

"That will be the wedding," answered Jack, "It doesn't surprise me that Kropix isn't waiting around."

"Ok, so we need a plan. Kat can you get us there?" Asked Bridge.

"I can. I think all of you need to tell Sky now."

The three rangers looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this," breathed Z.

xoxoxoxox

All too quickly, the next day came. Syd grimly stared at the stone wall of the chapel. She trusted her teammates had got the message and would rescue her. If not…Syd didn't even want to think about that.

Clackson shuffled intot he room and handed her the hated crown. It felt as slimy as it looked.

"Soon you will be Queen." He hissed, taking the crown back and placing it on a velvet cushion. "You had better get ready, the ceremony begins in half and hour." He shuffled out of the room again, leaving Syd to sit with her head in her hands. Her ugly, lacy dress sat in the corner, tormenting her. She had never loved her SPD uniform so much.

A sound coming from behind her caused Syd to get up sharply, turning round. She dropped into a defensive position, only to see Jack phasing through the wall.

"JACK!" she squealed, running into his brotherly arms.

"Hey they girly," he grinned down at her, holding her tight, "sorry to crash the wedding."

Syd stepped back and grinned. "It couldn't be more welcome."

xoxoxoxox

Kropix stood at the altar in front of Clackson, his tuft of hair greased into a smooth parting. He had polished all his spikes and was awaiting his bride. Clackson shuffled slowly on the spot, wanting this to be over. He seemed more fidgety than usual today, but Kropix put it down to the nerves of his task – conducting the ceremony.

He was mildly surprised that the rangers had not interfered but also glad – he supposed they had finally given up.

How wrong he was.

The music swelled and Kropix turned around to watch his Bride enter the church. She moved slowly, her lacy dress trailing behind her and her head heavily veiled. Kropix grinned smugly. Finally, she was going to be his.

As the Bride reached the front, Kropix moved forward to lift the veil – and got the shock of his life. Under the veil was not Syd, but Jack.

"Surprise!" He grinned. Kropix's face twisted in fury, but before he could attack he was interrupted.

"Freeze! SPD!" He spun round to see Bridge Carson standing where Clackson had been, his Clackson disguise discarded at his feet. Kropix was livid! And again, before he could speak, the real Clackson stumbled into the chapel building, hotly pursued by Z.

"Sir!" He gasped, "It's the rangers! They've messed everything up!"

"QUINCECONS!!!" Kropix roared. The chapel was immediately flooded with creatures.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Yelled Jack, Z and Bridge, launching into action, lost in combat with Kropix and his army of Quincecons.

xoxoxoxox

As soon as Jack had taken her place, Syd had started running. He had told her to head to the Jeeps, which were parked in a clearing in the forest. However, not long after she left the chapel, she had been surrounded by Quincecons and she had been forced to both fight and run.

Physically, Syd was still at a disadvantage after the incident with the invisibility pendant. And now she had no idea where she was, having lost her sense of direction in the midst of battle.

Syd leaped over a branch and dived into a roll in order to avoid the vicious swipes coming from behind her. Looking around, Syd kept running. She reached for her morpher but to her dismay she discovered it was missing – it must have fallen off in the commotion. Cursing under her breath, Syd kept running. Maybe it was her tiredness, or the stress of everything that had happened, but something made her forget her ranger training. Without realising, Syd was running without looking where she was going. Her foot tripped over a tree root and Syd found herself hurtling forwards over a sheer rockface.

Her flailing arms managed to grab a protruding tree root. All she could do was cling on for dear life.


	12. The Battle

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine! I tell you! Not mine [_

_**AN:**__ This is a rather speedy update for me – two more chapters after this one Please R&R!_

Chapter 12 – The Battle

Although he took his ranger position very seriously and accepted his orders, there were limits that Sky Tate did not like to be pushed to. Patrolling the edge of a forest whilst the rest of his team combated their biggest enemy and rescued his girlfriend was one of those limits.

"I'm the best fighter, I should be with the others…" he muttered to himself. He sighed, shaking his head at his own arrogance. What had happened to him? He wondered. His pride, his arrogance, his self centeredness. All he wanted was for Syd to be safe and happy…but not with Kropix. It hurt more that Syd had chosen Kropix over him than any other person in the world, after all he had done. What about him? Had his love not been enough for her? Did she not care?

Sky could feel his anger rising and was thankful for the distraction of a familiar silver object lying on the grass. As Sky stooped to pick it up he realised it was Syd's morpher. He considered smashing it as a way of venting his anger, but luckily ranger mode took over and he pocketed it sensibly.

He continued to mutter angrily to himself, arguing logic as he patrolled the outskirts of the forest. According to the plan, Syd should be coming this way about now – so where was she?

The faint sound of all too familiar sobs caused his heart to leap into his mouth. There was only one person they could belong to – and that was his Sydney. Heart pounding, Sky broke into a run, plunging through the trees, following the sound. He didn't care that he was being reckless, or that he was breaking rule 274 of the SPD handbook – all he cared about was that his Pink Princess was in danger and he was going to rescue her.

Sky was forced to stop when he realised that the path he was running along came to an abrupt halt – in fact, so did the whole forest. Sky found himself near the edge of a sheer rock face. He let out a low whistle at the magnificence of the view and was about to turn and search in the other direction when something stopped him.

"help…" her voice quietly sobbed. Sky looked around desperately.

"Syd?" he called.

He heard a sharp intake of breath. "S-sky?"

His heart in his throat, Sky lay on his stomach and peered over the edge. There, not two feet below him dangled Sydney – her face smudged with mud and tears, twisted into a look of determination. Sky's breath caught at the sight of her.

"Ok, don't worry, I'll get you out of there…" he looked around rapidly for any inspiration. There was a small tree to his left – the root of which Syd had probably tripped over.

Moving back onto the ground, Sky made his way over to it and tested it. The tree seemed sturdy enough…Sky got down in front of the tree and linked his legs around it – anchoring himself. Once more, he leaned over the rock face, extending both hands to Syd this time.

"Take my hands Syd!"

Nodding, Syd reached up and grabbed onto one of his hands, clinging onto the tree root with the other hand.

"Come on," Sky urged. As Syd went to let go, the root snapped and Syd began to slip.

"SYD!" Sky yelled in anguish, grabbing for her other hand, catching her by the injured wrist. As Syd steadied, both heaved a sigh of relief, Syd choking back sobs.

"Ok," breathed Sky, "I'm gonna start pulling you up buy you gotta work with me" Syd nodded hastily. Sky began to pull until Syd was able to grab his shoulder. Together they managed to haul Syd up until she was lying next to Sky, holding onto the tree trunk.

Sky got to his feet and slowly helped Syd who was shaking uncontrollably. Without thinking, Sky pulled her into his arms and held her whilst she shook and sobbed against his chest. His arms were strong and comforting, and it was only then that Syd realised how much she had truly missed them.

They stood there for a long time, Sky holding her tight and whispering comforting words in her ear.

"I'm so sorry," Syd whispered.

Reality came crashing back to Sky. This same Sydney in his arms was supposed to be marrying his worst enemy. Instantly he stiffened.

"We should get you back to base," he instructed, stepping away.

Syd felt her heart break. "Sky…"

"This way." Without another word he turned and walked away.

xoxoxoxox

"Kat, honestly I'm fine," Syd protested, trying to get up from the bed in the hospital bay.

"Sydney Drew, I have never heard such nonsense in all my life," Kat berated. "You have just been kidnapped and held hostage for several weeks, used as a bait and have been severely injured without afterwards receiving proper medical attention and you're trying to tell me you're ok?"

"Yes?" Syd answered meekly. Kat just smiled.

"I'm going to check on the rangers progress, you are to stay here and rest." With that, Dr Kat Manx walked out of the room, ignoring the pink ranger's protests. Thankfully, it seemed as though Syd would make a full recovery, which was a huge weight off of Kat's shoulders. She could now turn her full attention to the progressive battle which was currently in full scale.

The Command Centre was a hive of activity when Kat entered. Each and every consol was being manned by a cadet. All attention was focused on the battle.

"Report!" Kat commanded.

"The Quincecons have been taken care of ma'm," answered a nervous looking cadet who was closest to her, "but it is Kropix himself causing problems. The rangers are struggling to defeat him."

Kat moved over to Cruger who was keeping a close eye on the footage of the battle. No matter how many times the rangers struck Kropix, it didn't seem to be making a difference. The physically tough battle was taking its toll on their rangers.

"They're running out of strength," stated Cruger solemnly. "With Syd's absence, the team is not functioning as efficiently."

"Sir, she cannot be expected to…"

"I know Kat, I know."

"Kat! I think we need the runners!" Jack's call flooded into the command center.

"I think that's the best plan. They're on their way," Kat replied, activating the delta runners.

"I'm going too." A voice called from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Syd standing there determinedly, arms folded.

"Sydney Drew…"

"No Kat! You've seen it yourself – they're struggling out there. We need a full team to defeat him. I need to go – I'm still part of the team and I want to help."

"Your courage is admirable Cadet Drew," smiled Cruger, "Go quickly and stay safe."

"Yes Sir!" replied Syd, saluting and grabbing her morpher. "SPD EMERGENCY!"

xoxoxoxox

As the pink delta runner surged into view, the rangers were filled with hope.

"Syd, what are you doing here? You should be at base!" Z called over the intercom.

"You guys looked like you needed some help!" came the reply.

"Syd, you shouldn't be here," Said Sky, slightly panicky.

Syd ignored this and continued, "Here's the plan. Bridge, attack from Kropix's left, Z from the right. Jack you go behind and Sky, you hit from above. I'll go in front. We'll all attack at the same time – he won't be able to defend himself."

"That's good enough for me!" replied Jack, "lets go rangers!"

All five delta runners manoeuvred into position. Kropix just leered at them, arms waving menacingly. These rangers had just ruined his wedding day, and he was going to make them pay. His spikes gleamed wickedly in the sunlight.

"On the count of three…" ordered Syd, "1..2..3!"

The sky was filled with a blaze of light as the combined five weapons fired. Syd's prediction proved correct – Kropix's defences failed. The blast was too much and he swayed, defeated.

The terrible sound of his screaming and the acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air as Kropix fell forwards, dead.

He landed right on top of the Pink Rangers' Delta Runner, crushing it.


	13. Forgiveness

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Power Rangers then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?_

_**AN:**__ Woop woop, im on a roll here! So, this is the final chapter, with just an epilogue to come now Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!_

Chapter 13 – Forgiveness

It was like some horrible, twisted nightmare. Syd had felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness, sometimes aware of the activities that had been going on around her. She'd been aware of the emergency team removing her from the wreckage, ripping her delta runner apart to reach her. She'd felt like she had been flying as she had been rushed down a corridor to the medical bay.

Now however, Syd just felt as if she was in a deep sleep that she couldn't wake up from. Oh, she'd tried – tried to sit up or even just to open her eyes, but it was as if her body was refusing to listen to her, refusing to respond.

Kat had been around almost constantly, checking her vitals and making sure that she was recovering properly. Syd had heard Kat explain to her father that she was in a coma and it was hoped that she would wake up soon, but that nobody knew how hopeful this actually was.

Each conversation Syd heard added another weight to her heart. All she wanted was to wake up and assure everyone that she was fine. But it was as if part of her had given up and didn't care anymore. The part that cared most about Sky.

Jack, Z and Bridge had been in at every spare moment, talking away to her as if nothing were wrong, for which Syd was extremely grateful. But he hadn't come.

"Morning Syd!" called Z's voice, bright and cheery, "I really wish you could come with us today – we're taking Sam for a picnic."

"Yeah!" added Bridge enthusiastically, "We're going down to that huge park with all the climbable trees and the river and the kids play park and we're going to eat lots of buttery toast…" although Syd couldn't see it, she knew Bridge would be wiggling his fingers in his usual way.

There was a pause and then Jack spoke softly, "I really wish you'd wake up Syd. It's not the same without you."

"Yeah," whispered Z, "Please come back to us soon."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" came the breezy voice of Ally Samuels as she joined the others, "I stopped off to get some flowers, you know, for when she wakes up."

Z smiled slightly, "Thanks Ally." She took the bouquet of pink carnations and replaced the withered, week old ones in the vase next to Syd's bed.

"She'll be ok guys," Bridge tried to reassure the group. "It's Syd, she's always come through for us before."

"Yeah," added Jack, "and now we need her more than ever." Despite the fact that the threat was over, the team were all feeling the strain of Syd's absence.

"How's Sky?" Ally asked softly, asking the question Syd so desperately wanted the answer to. There was a pause.

"He won't leave our room," answered Bridge finally. "He either lies on his bed unmoving or is punching the stuffing out of his punch bag. He's awake most of the night crying too."

"He hasn't been to visit either," added Jack, "he can't bring himself to see her or us."

Ally looked at the beautiful girl lying on the bed they surrounded, her various injuries stitched up, leaving her covered in bandages and scars. "Please wake up soon Syd."

xoxoxoxox

Syd had had a lot of time to consider what the others had said about Sky, and everything that had happened. She missed him so much and it hurt to think of him being so upset, particularly when she knew it was her fault that he was in pain. Syd wanted nothing more than to be able to jump up and run to his room to comfort him.

She heard the door open softly. Someone shuffled in slowly and sat in the chair on the right hand side of her bed. They took her hand in theirs and breathed out slowly.

"Syd…"

She was stunned to hear Sky's gruff voice. She'd waited so long to hear it and now she was trapped in this coma.

Sky coughed awkwardly. "Well…Kropix has been destroyed. Your plan worked and his ship self destructed not long after. Clackson handed himself over and has been contained…and you're here." He laughed bitterly. "Syd, what am I like? I come here and I talk about _him_." He sighed.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway…"

'I can hear you!' Syd was screaming inside, but outwards, there was no difference. Sky rubbed his head with his free hand.

"Syd…look, Bridge just explained to me that it was all just a huge plan and you were just trying to protect me. So…thank you, I guess. But please Syd, don't ever, ever do that to me again. You have no idea how much that hurt…you're my world Syd and I thought I'd lost you. I can't bear the thought of that. I can't stand the possibility that I may be loosing you again. Because…because…I love you Syd.

"Despite everything, I still love you. And I always will. Always."

He paused for a moment and breathed slowly, trying to control his emotions.

"I'm so sorry Syd, for everything. For my pride, for betraying you, for not trusting you, for failing to protect you. I'm so sorry. I'm learning Syd – I know love alone is never enough Syd, but believe me, I do love you so much. And if you can ever forgive me, you know where I'll be…" he trailed off as he started to cry.

Sky didn't notice the slight squeeze the tiny hand in his gave him, or if he did, he put it down to wishful thinking. Sky leaned over and kissed Syd softly on the lips and then moved briskly towards the door.

"Sky…" her hoarse voice caused him to come to a dead halt. He spun round to see Syd's eyes open and staring at him.

"Syd…" he gasped, tears still coursing down his cheeks, "Syd!" He half ran, half skipped to her bed side, laughing with pure joy through his tears.

Sky cupped her cheeks in his hands and she smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she whispered.

His eyes searched her face desperately, "You…you heard?"

Slowly Syd nodded, "Everything Sky. Listen, I'm so sorry…and I love you. And I never, never want to leave you, not ever."

Fresh tears broke free as Sky grinned the biggest smile ever.

"Good, because don't think for a second that I'm going to be letting you go anywhere!"

When Kat entered Syd's room in the medical bay a few minutes later, she found the two rangers once again reunited and reconciled, lips locked in a sweet kiss. She smiled and left the room again, closing the door softly behind her.


	14. Epilogue

Sparkling Pink – Epilogue

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the matrimony of two very special people." The Vicar's voice resonated lyrically throughout the church. The pews were packed with friends and family, sunlight streamed through the tall stained glass windows and white lilies decorated most visible surfaces.

At the front of the church were several familiar faces. Syd, standing next to Sky, fully recovered wore her long blonde hair falling lavishly on her shoulders, brushing over the pale pink satin dress that she was wearing. Sky smiled down warmly at his pink ranger, no longer feeling self conscious in the black tux he was wearing.

It had been six months since the fiasco with Kropix, and thankfully, all had been peaceful since, giving the rangers a chance to rebuild their lives and their futures.

And now, as the Vicar finished the vows, it seemed as though nothing could ever go wrong.

"You may kiss the Bride," concluded the Vicar. Syd cheered the loudest as Kyle Drew and the former Emily Tate leaned in to kiss.

As they followed the Bride and Groom down the aisle, Syd whispered into Sky's ear, "can you believe our parents just got married?!" Sky just smiled at her, proud of her for handling the day so well.

Sky knew better than anyone how hard this was for Syd to cope with not only the death of her Mother, the fact that some psycho had just abducted and tried to marry her, her recovery process, but also the fact that her Father and Sky's Mother were romantically involved. When Syd had initially found out about their relationship, she had been livid. It had taken Sky many attempts to get her to calm down. However, in the last few months Syd had warmed to the idea, and today, as the beautiful bridesmaid hanging on the arm of the dashing best man, she was as happy as she had ever been.

As the wedding party left the church, they headed not to the wedding cars, but to the cemetery. The graves of Clare Drew and Alexander Tate lay not far apart, and each member took a quiet moment to reflect on those who were looking down on them from Heaven. Stepping forward, Emily lay down her bouquet on Clare's grave.

xoxoxoxox

The atmosphere at the reception was buzzing. A small marquee tent had been set up in the hotel grounds and the band played in the sunshine. Syd laughed at the sight of all the small children attempting to sneak up behind Jack and pull his dreads as the group sat at their table. Sky had his arm draped over the back of Syd's chair and, for once, he was laughing at one of Bridge's stories.

"Bridge," announced Z as the band started up a salsa number, "dance with me!" Without giving him a chance to protest the yellow ranger had grabbed his arm and was physically dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Bye Bridge!" laughed Ally from her spot next to Jack. The red ranger looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know why you're laughing," he said, "you're next!" with many squeals of laughter, Ally found herself joining Z and Bridge on the dance floor, leaving Syd and Sky alone at the table.

"Come on Syd," declared Syd, standing up.

"Hang on," replied Sky, "I want to ask you something first."

Syd sat down again. "Sure, what is it?"

Sky pulled the sparkling pink bracelet that he had given to Syd ages ago out of his pocket. "Remember this?" he asked.

Syd gasped in delight, "I thought it was lost forever!" She laughed gleefully as Sky fastened it around her wrist again. "I have something else as well," he added.

As Syd looked at him enquiringly, Sky Tate got off his chair and got down on one knee. Syd raised her hand to her mouth and gasped as Sky drew a small black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a dazzling diamond.

"Sydney Drew, you are the love of my life. We've fought side by side to win this planet, but most importantly of all, you've won my heart. I know I've let you down before, but I promise I will never do it ever again. I will love you, care for you and protect you with all I have within me forever. Syd…will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, Syd slowly nodded, "Yes Sky…yes I will!" With the largest smile in the world, Syd threw herself into Sky's arms.

"Finally!" Laughed Z as they watched Sky slide the ring onto Syd's finger.

"Remember the time we had to guard those diamonds from Grumm?" Sky asked. He pointed at the glistening engagement ring, "well this is one of them. I kept it safe."

"You knew back then…"

"That someday I'd like to make you my wife? Yes I did."

Too emotional to say anything more, Syd kissed Sky firmly on the lips as one by one, the congregation began to applaud.

The End

_**AN:**_ Wow, I finally finished a story! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Please review and let me know what you thing…it's a bit cheesy but there we go. What was your favourite bit? Thank you all for having read my story! xxx


End file.
